Why me?
by Crazybird101
Summary: Randy was nothing more then a young and attractive Omega. Hardworking and determined to be the best. Catching the attention of Johnny, a strong and charming Alpha, the two form a strong relationship. But when Randy is attacked by a brutish fraternity from a rival college, Johnny will have to find a way to heal both him and their bond. Can he do it? MAJOR AU. OMEGA-VERSE.
1. Chapter 1

***Jumps out of a Portal* **

**Welcome everyone, to this brand new series. My FIRST Omega-verse fanfic! Now after some painful and disturbing research...here's what the Omega-verse. It's like a hierarchy system. There are the Alphas, the higher power. Betas, not very important. And Omegas, lower and submissive class. For this fic, there are NO Betas. And here are the Alphas and Omegas.**

**Alphas: Scary or strong looking monsters. (Ex. Johnny 'No surprise :3'. Sulley. Javier. Etc.)**

**Omegas: Not so strong or wimpy monsters. (Ex. Randall 'Forgive me T-T'. Mike. Chet 'LOL'. Etc.)**

**I've also learned that sometimes a couple might develop some 'special bond'. Like telepathy or something. So in this fic, couples develop a telepathic bond! Meaning they can communicate using telepathy. A little outlandish, I know. But this is fan fiction so shut up ;p**

**There will only be ONE non-con scene. And that's with Randy and a fraternity from Fear Tech. I made up. And believe me...it won't be pretty T-T **

**Yes, there will be future Mpreg. I'll try to make the smut scenes as little detailed as possible. Especially the non-con scene later on...**

**Any way, let us begin :)**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: OOC Johnny and Randall. Heat and NONDESCRIPTIVE smut. Knotting. Telepathy XD**

**X.X**

_Ziiiiiiiiiip!_

Randy's breath was trapped in his throat as he felt his jacket slide of his shoulders and fall to the smooth, wooden floor along with Johnny's ROR sweater and yellow shirt. Randall felt exposed, his slender body shivering slightly at how cold the room was. He felt Johnny suddenly grap his shoulders and pushed him onto the bed almost aggressively. Before Randy could even take a breath, Johnny mashed their lips together in a rough kiss.

Randy, taken by surprise, opened his mouth slightly and felt Johnny's tongue dive right in. Exploring his wet cavern. Without warning, Johnny rammed his already knotted member into Randy's untouched cloaca. The young lizard whimpered at the pain that coursed through him. Johnny gripped the bedsheets tightly, grunting at how tight the cloaca was. Randy wasn't kidding when he told him he was a virgin. Not that he had a problem with it or anything. It's much more funner when they're a virgin.

Randy cried out when he felt the member finally break his fleshy barrier. Johnny thrust his hardened rod in and out almost aggressively. All the way up to the knot. The two felt connected, suddenly. They've only been dating for a month, but this was the first time they've ever been intimate. The two folded their hands against eachaother as they felt themselves reaching their peak. Johnny thrust deeper into the wet cave, causing Randall to moan loudly from the pleasure.

Johnny looked down at the young freshman, who had his eyes closed tightly as he inched ever so closer to orgasm. He admired the lizard. Not only for the fact that he was probably the most determined and hard working Omega he's ever met. But for his beauty. Omegas were rare. But a beautiful Omega like him were rarer. They were prized for their elegance and beauty. Beauty that would cause almost any Alpha to go into heat.

The lizard was so beautiful when he first saw him. His purple scales glittered under the sunlight as he walked to class. Looking a bit nervous and constantly on guard. Johnny could tell right away he would have to take things slowl with this one. And he did. It started with small talk. And then conversations. And then studying together. Before Johnny knew it, he was in ROR itself. During their many conversations and studies, Johnny felt his bond towards the lizard grow. He wasn't like the others. Something about him just gave Johnny the idea that he is, indeed, the one.

Johnny placed his mouth on the lizard's neck and sucked it as he continued thrusting. He bit it gently, his sharp fangs piercing the fragile scaley skin and sinking into the tender flesh before quickly pulling them out. The older monster happily licked the blood off his fangs. Admiring just how sweet his blood tasted. Randy was in a daze, feeling nothing but pleasure as Johnny pumped his knotted member into him.

The two then cried out as they reached orgasm together. Johnny releasing his load inside the lizard as a hot white liquid leaked out. Johnny slowly pulled himself out and kissed Randy softly before collapsing beside him. He pulled the lizard into his arms and caressed his fronds lightly. "How do you feel? Did I hurt you?" he asked softly.

"Never...better." Randy panted before snuggling against the older monsters exposed chest and pressing a soft kiss on it.

Johnny smiled down at him before he pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. Something suddenly popped into mind and Johnny decided to try something he's heard about. Johnny sent a mental caress to the relaxing lizard snuggled in his arms.

Randall's eyes snapped open and jolted a bit in alarm. "What was that?!" he gasped.

_**'Ssh. Relax. It's only me.'**_

Randy looked up at Johnny, who merely smiled down at him and grazed down the side of his head. Sending shivers throughout his body.

_**'Johnny?'**_

_**'Heh. You learn fast.'**_

_**'What's going on? How are we doing this? How am I doing this?'**_

_**'We're communicating, believe it or not.'**_

_**'Communicating? Are we using...telepathy?' **_

_**'I guess.'**_

_**'Wait a minute. If we're using telepathy, then why are doing it now? Why couldn't we do it before?'**_

Johnny shrugged. _**'Beats me. From what I heard, only couples with strong bonds tend to create 'special' connections.'**_

_**''Special' connections? I find this very abnormal.'**_

Johnny chuckled. "That's enough communicating mentally for one night." he said.

"Agreed." Randy muttered tiredly. That took a LOT of energy out of both of them. "See you...in the morning." he yawned before falling asleep. Johnny smiled before falling asleep as well. Holding the lizard possessively in his large arms.

...

Johnny growled softly when he heard his alarm clock go off. As much as he didn't want to, he managed to sit up in his bed. Looking down beside him, he found Randall sleeping silently. A small smile present on his lips along with a serene expression. He really didn't want to wake him up, but he couldn't afford making him late for class.

"Randy?" he asked, shaking him gently.

"Huh?" The young lizard opened his eyes. "What time is it?" he yawned.

"Six thirty." Johnny replied tiredly, adjusting himself so he was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Hm." Randy rubbed his right eye tiredly before yawning. What a night. That was probably the best night he's ever had. "I better go get ready, then." he said before crawling over to the edge of the bed.

"What's the rush?" Johnny purred, "We still have another thirty minutes."

"Twenty-nine minutes, actually." Randy corrected, pointing at the clock.

Johnny looked over at the clock, which now read 6:31 A.M. "Smartass." Johnny purred before pushing the lizard back on the bed and pinning his first set of arms above his head. Randy smirked. Johnny pressed their lips together in a deep kiss. Sliding his tongue above the lizard's. Randy moaned in the kiss, running the fingers of his second pair of hands through Johnny's silky soft fur. After a few more minutes, Johnny finally pulled away and smiled down at Randy, who looked a bit sad that the kiss had to end so soon.

Johnny released the lizards first pair of arms and picked up their clothing. "You should go take a shower. You've got some stuff on your abdomen." Johnny said, tossing him his sweater.

Randy looked down and blushed slightly when he saw the small mess on his lower abdomen. Climbing off the bed he made his way to the door. But before he grabbed the knob, he felt Johnny suddenly wrap his arms around him.

"You wouldn't mind if I showered with you, right?" he growled softly, nuzzling his neck.

Randy smiled. How could he resist a request like that?

**X.X**

**Sorry about the late chapter. My family and I were VERY busy. Visiting the zoo in high 90 degree heat and then my mom's favorite store and then the Mall (Where I finally got a Randy plushy from the Disney store. YES! X3) and then going out to eat. I just came home forty minutes earlier. I wrote half of this days earlier. **

**Again, ideas and suggestions are welcomed. Sorry if the smut was too descriptive -.- **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter and/or gave ideas ;)**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: Slash. OOC Johnny and Randall. MAJOR AU. Telepathy 'IT'S FAN FICTION! X(' Language.**

**X.X**

The bathroom was slightly steamy when Randy stepped out of the shower first. Water dripping down from his body and making his scales glisten beautifully. Johnny followed out. Water lacing and dripping from his fur as it layed flat on his entire body.

_**'Hey...turn around...'**_

Randy turned around and soon found Johnny's lips pressing against his in a tender kiss. The young lizard kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck and body as he wrapped a towel around their waists...

...

By the time they were finally done and ready the rest of their brothers were waiting by the door for them. The entire campus was packed with students, both Alphas and Omegas, rushing to class with books in their arms. Randy stood close to Johnny, but not too close. Books pressed against his chest and head down lightly as to avoid the stares he was receiving from some of the other Alphas. Johnny wasn't the only Alpha who had his eye on him. Randy could name a couple of other Alphas who seemed to have taken an interest in him.

He could feel their stares almost everywhere. When he did turn to look at them, he would notice a lustful glint in their eyes. It made the young lizard feel uncomfortable and nervous. He already had a few close calls with some of them. But they at least had the conscious to back off when he asked them to. Some of them would approach him and make small talk before leaving. Johnny was a similar case.

Randy had been by himself in the library studying for an upcoming test when the older monster approached him. Randy had to admit, Johnny was rather charming for a Alpha. A Alpha who comes from a Alpha family with a long line of Alpha scarers. It surprised the young Omega that someone like _him _would approach him and engage in some small talk.

At first, it felt weird. Knowing that this was a Alpha he was talking to. But he was...different, from the other Alphas he's talked too. He didn't understand it at first. But he just felt different. Soon the small talk turned into long conversations that would sometimes take up hours. Eventually his heart opened up to him, and he soon found himself in Roar Omega Roar. It came to a rather shocking surprise when he learned that both Chip and Chet are Omegas as well. Admittedly, they didn't look THAT scary.

But it also made Randy feel a bit assured that he wouldn't be the only Omega in the group. The two other Alphas, Javier and Reggie, didn't have an interest in him. Which was another good thing in his case. The boys treated him rather decently. But you wouldn't say he was friends with them. But more like acquaintances. Randy didn't care and neither did his brothers.

Johnny was a bit different. He always seemed to be wanting to be with him as much as possible. Always volunteering first when he needed a study buddy or just someone to talk to. The older monster looked nice, but he's seen first hand at how quickly he can change from being the friendliest guy on campus to an unforgiving beast. Which is why he made sure not to do anything that would trigger his bad side.

Soon their friendship blossomed into a relationship one night when they were alone studying. When Johnny finally confessed that he felt something for him the moment he saw him. Randy couldn't tell whether he was lying or not, but he admitted that he felt something towards him as well. It was there that he also received his first kiss. And like every first kiss, it felt magical. And Randy didn't want it to end. Although they didn't say 'I love you' to eachaother. Sometimes he would wonder why as to Johnny chose him.

The meek lizard walked a bit closer to Johnny. Due to the unsettling feeling he was receiving. That somebody was watching them. Johnny noticed this, but didn't mind. But he could almost sense the meek lizard's uneasiness so he sent a mental caress. This seemed to have done the trick for him. Randy felt the caress and managed to relax. But that feeling was still there. They managed to make it to their first class in the nick of time. Although Mr. Knight was wondering what the hell was taking them so long. But he didn't bother to ask.

Class went on like it's normal, boring, self. Students eagerly rushed out to get to their next class. The ROR gang casually left without hurry. Although they knew they had to make it to class in time so they walked a bit faster then normal. By the time the time it reached noon that day, almost everyone was already exhausted. The ROR boys decided to skip lunch and hang out instead. They waited by the building for their next class were sharing a piece of gossip they might've picked up during the day.

Randy mostly kept quiet. Only speaking when asked something. But the reason why he was mostly quiet was because he didn't want to say anything that could embarrass him. Sometime during the chatter, Randy's eyes darted to the left and just happened to notice an unfamiliar group of monsters. They all appeared to be wearing grey and red clothing that had the letters H.O.W.L. on them.

"Hey, Johnny?" Randy asked, "Who are they?"

Johnny and the other boys looked over to where Randy was pointing. A wave of anger and annoyance fell over all of them when they immediately recognized who they were.

"Aw, shit." Javier muttered, "It's _them_."

"Who's _them_?" Randy asked, wanting to get a answer already.

"HOWL. They're a fraternity from Fear Tech." Johnny replied, a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"They're a fucking nuances!" Chet added.

"Are they even suppose to be here?"

"_No_." Chip hissed, glaring at the other fraternity.

"Which is why we're about to kick their ass for coming here." Johnny said. _**'You better stay here. This could be messy.' **_he added mentally.

Randy gave him a slight nod and watched the other boys approach the other fraternity. He watched Johnny approach a frightening looking Alpha, possibly the frat president, and appeared to be talking with him. He didn't see any signs of aggression, but Johnny did clench his hand when the other president said something back. He wanted to ask what was going on, but he didn't want to disturb Johnny in the middle of an important conversation.

A chill shot down the lizards spine when he noticed the other frat leader's eyes dart over to him quickly and then back at Johnny. It was then that he realised they were now talking about him. Unfortunately he wasn't able to see Johnny's expression because his back was facing him. But the older Alpha appeared to be angry. His spiked tail swished side to side a bit furiously before stopping. As quickly as they came, the other fraternity turned around and left. Johnny and his brothers turned around and returned to their spot.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"We told them to leave." Johnny replied as he wrapped his arm around the lizards thin waist and pulling him a bit closer. Randy blinked but decided not to say anything. Instead he leaned into Johnny's side lightly for some comfort.

_**'I'm scared...' **_Randy whispered.

_**'Relax.' **_Johnny said soothingly as he gave him another mental caress, _**'I won't let anything happen to you, Randy. I'll make sure of it. I'll keep you safe.' **_

**X.X**

**No this is NOT writer's block. This is actually how long this chapter is. I'm saving the good stuff for next chapter ;) I won't be a fast forwarding time much in this fic. You're welcome. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter and/or gave ideas ;)**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: Slash. OOC. NON-DESCRIPTIVE smut. Telepathy. Heat. Knotting.**

**X.X**

The sky was a mix of deep red and bright orange as the firey sun started to descend in the horizon. Another day has come to a close, and the students were returning to their dorms after a long day of going through lectures or studying. When night came the school was barely alive. Most students having turned in early to get enough sleep in them. The only ones who remained awake were the ones working on homework or just to have some late-night fun.

The ROR household was unusual quiet on this night. The brothers, exhausted from the incident earlier in the day, decided to turn in early as well. Randy, however, decided to stay up a bit just to ask Johnny something in private.

"What did you say to those guys earlier?" the young lizard asked while sitting on the edge of Johnny's bed.

"What guys?" Johnny replied after removing his sweater.

"The ones from earlier. That other fraternity from Fear Tech."

"Oh, them." Johnny unbuttoned his yellow shirt, "Nothing very serious. I just asked why they were here before telling them to leave."

Randy wasn't so sure. He could tell that there was something more to it. "Is there...anything else?" he asked.

"Nope." Johnny replied after sitting down beside him.

"Hm." Randy had a gut feeling that there was more to this. He saw the other frat president's eyes look over to him. Then again, he could've been looking at something else. But why did he get the feeling that Johnny was angry after he looked at him. Did the other frat leader say something about him? He must've. But there's no way to tell since Johnny's back was facing him as he spoke. Sliding off the bed, he made his way to the door and gripped the knob.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." he said with a small smile.

"Leaving already?" Johnny asked, standing up and walking over to him. "Why don't you stay a bit longer?"

Randy shuddered blissfully when he felt the other monster gently caress his cheek with his thumb. He felt himself shiver slightly as his body temperature started to increase. He already knew he was going into heat. And Johnny knew this too. Without hesitation, Randall pressed his lips against Johnny's and the two engaged in a deep, passionate kiss. Johnny soon found himself in heat when he heard Randy slowly unzip his ROR jacket.

He grew even more aroused when heard the jacket slide off his shoulders and land on the floor in a small heap. Randy broke the kiss and slowly crawled onto the bed. Not breaking eye contact with Johnny. The older monster felt his legs wobble at the action and how seductively Randy looked on the bed.

_**'Take me.' **_Randy whispered arousingly through their telepathic bond, _**'I'm all yours...' **_

That done it. Johnny immediately removed his shirt, carelessly tossing it aside, and crawling onto the bed. He viciously pressed his lips against the freshman's in a heated kiss while his now knotted member became fully erect. The young lizard ran his first set of hands up and down Johnny's exposed chest slowly while the second set ran down his sides. Johnny teased the young lizard by nudging the tip of his erect member at his entrance.

The freshman squirmed before bucking his hips. Urging Johnny to hurry up. Johnny, sensing his impatience, finally eased his member inside the wet opening. Randy squeaked a bit before sighing in relaxation. Johnny growled softly in pleasure as he felt the tight entrance enclose around his sensitive organ. Johnny gripped Randy's hips tightly before pumping his member in and out of his wet cave. All the way to the knot.

A few tears streaked down his cheeks, but it was only from the pain he felt. The pain was quickly replaced by a sense of pure pleasure. The young reptile moaned, bucking his hips up in rhythm to Johnny's deep thrusts. Johnny moaned at the pleasure he was receiving before mashing his lips against Randy's in a deep kiss. Randy spread his legs further apart. Giving Johnny more room for his thrusts. The purple lizard arched his back, giving Johnny the chance to press his hand against his back and push him closer; with their chests pressing against eachaother.

Randy moaned even more. Thrusting upwards as Johnny held him. The older monster buried his face into the young freshman's neck. Breathing in his sweet scent before kissing it.

"_~Johnny..._" Randy moaned quietly.

Johnny held the lizard closely in one arm. His warm slender body pressed against his. It caused his heart to race from the excitement. The two monsters were soon reaching their peak. Johnny released Randy, who fell back on the bed softly. Johnny pumped his rod deeper and deeper into the young lizard. Randy was on the edge of orgasm, panting rapidly. The two folded their hands together and cried out once they reached orgasm together.

Johnny fell beside Randy, breathing heavily. Randy weakly turned on his side, placing an arm over Johnny's heaving chest and laying his head on his shoulder. Johnny turned his head and kissed the young lizard lightly on his lips.

"That...was amazing." Randy panted after the kiss.

Johnny smiled. "I'm...glad you enjoyed it." he whispered. The young lizard smiled back, nuzzling his face lightly. Johnny nuzzled back, smiling as well. As they settled in eachaother's arms for the night, they didn't notice the pair of eyes peeking through the window...

...

Randy woke up the next morning feeling a bit sore from the night before. Johnny's alarm clock then went off. The older monster stirred a bit before he lifted his hand to shut the clock off. He then pushed himself up. Randy placed his hand over his mouth and snickered a bit. Johnny looked over at him and arched his brow slightly.

"What's so funny?" he asked tiredly.

"You appear to have a bad case of bed hair." Randy snickered in reply.

"Oh." Johnny groaned tiredly, smoothing his fur with his paw as Randy crawled out of bed. He reached down and picked up his ROR jacket, which was now slightly wrinkled. "I'll see you downstairs?" he asked, grabbing the doorknob. Johnny smirked slightly.

"Yep." he purred.

**X.X**

**Again. NOT writer's block. And yes, I'm sorry if it was too descriptive up there -.-**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter and/or gave ideas ;)**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**... Yeah. This...um... This chapter will contain that NON-CON scene... And... If you're a BIG fan of Randall, then I would advise you to SKIP this chapter. Please. I BEG of you to skip. I'm a Randall fan myself. Don't think I'm going to enjoy writing this chapter. And I HATE NON-CON. But unfortunately, it's necessary for this fic T-T**

**WARNING: OOC. Language. AU. NON-CON 'Forgive me ;-;'. **

**X.X**

The ROR gang made their way through the crowd of students scrambling to class. Johnny was in a very good mood today. His arm around Randy the entire time they were walking. His brothers had a good idea as to why he was in such a good mood. But they kept it to themselves.

"Aw shit!" Randy gasped, stopping.

"What is it?" Johnny asked.

"I forgot my homework back in my room!"

"Well you better hurry and go get it before class starts." Javier said. Grunting a bit when Johnny elbowed him. Without another word, the young lizard left and sprinted back to the house. A few minutes later he came out with his homework tucked neatly in his text books. He knew he had a good amount of time left, so he decided to walk back.

By now, the entire are he was in was empty. He felt a little frightened, knowing that a young Omega like himself wouldn't last a minute out in the open. So he knew he needed to get back to the others. Books pressed firmly against his chest, he walked a bit faster. His fronds rose up slightly, sensing someone nearby. Randy stopped and slowly looked over his shoulder just to make sure. To his relief he found no one there. However, when he turned around once more, he saw a group of vicious looking Alphas were blocking his way.

He saw the jackets and immediately knew it was the same fraternity from yesterday. Panic started to fill him as they got closer. Randy felt petrified. He just stood where he was, shivering in fear as he clutched his books tightly.

"Where are your brothers, _breeder_?" the frat president asked. His brothers chuckling behind him.

Randy flinched. No Omega wanted to be called a breeder. To them it's like being called a 'whore'. "U-um. W-what do you want?!" Randy asked, trying to sound firm. His fronds flattened against his head sadly when the other fraternity laughed at him.

"Playing tough guy?" one of the brothers sneered.

"Stick to the wimpyness, breeder!" the youngest member, he believes, snickered.

Randy felt hurt. He's been called a breeder before. During his hellish years in school. He didn't think he would have to go through the same thing in College.

"Say," the frat president hummed as he tapped his chin in thought, "how about we have some fun with this little guy? Fuck, I'm getting so hard just by looking at him." his brothers snickered in agreement. Before Randy could even make an attempt to run for it, two of the brothers roughly grabbed his arms. Causing him to drop his books.

"Hey! Stop it! Let me go!" the lizard yelled as he struggled to break free of their ironclad grip. He yelped in him when he felt one of them aggressively squeeze his wrist.

"Where should we take him?" one of the brothers asked.

"Wasn't there a shed at the park?" the youngest brother suggested.

"Great idea!" the president beamed, patting the young monster affectionately.

Randy whimpered as they dragged him away from the safety of the campus to the isolation of the park. He wanted to scream for help, but it would useless. Since almost all of the students would be in class by now. The chances of someone being able to hear him was one over a hundred. Instead, he struggled more to break free. Their grips tightened, almost to the breaking point. Randy's fear heightened when they reached the shed. It was a fairly large shed. Big enough to hold all of them.

Opening the door, Randy was tossed in. The young lizard landed on the ground roughly before scrambling up. The fraternity leader and his brothers blocked the door and cornered him against the back wall. Randy pressed his back against the wall and did his best not to whimper.

_**'Johnny...' **_he whimpered through their bond. "P-please. J-just let me g-go." he squeaked.

"That is a big 'No can do'." one of the brothers said, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"W-what do you want then?!"

The frat leader smirked. "Awww, what's the matter? _Breeder_." he purred mockingly.

"STOP CALLING ME A BREEDER!" Randy screamed angrily. The other fraternity laughed. Looking rather amused then intimidated.

"Hold him down." the frat leader smirked.

Before Rand even had a chance to ask what he meant, he felt one of the frat brothers grab his tail and yank him violently to the floor. Causing him to yelp before grunting when he hit the floor. Two of the brothers pinned his arms down while the frat leader straddled himself on him. Randy tried bucking him off but failed.

_**'Johnny...'**_

He then gasped in horror when he watched him unzip his jacket and force him to remove it. After he shakely removed his jacket, the frat leader grabbed it and tossed it to the side before having his brothers pin him down again. The frat leader removed his own jacket, causing Randy to shudder in fear. The young Omega desperately tried to break free, squirming his body in an attempt to get loose or bucking his hips to get the Alpha off him.

"Just let me go!" Randy cried.

"Ssh. Ssh." the other fraternity president growled as he soothingly caressed his belly.

Randy suddenly heard the youngest member snicker above him. "You take care of them _there_, and I'll make sure he puts his loud mouth to work." the young Alpha purred.

_**'JOHNNY!'**_

...

Johnny looked at the door as he drummed his fingers anxiously on his desk. Ignoring the important lecture and notes his teacher was currently giving. Class had started ten minutes ago, and Randy still hasn't arrived back. Did it take _that _long to get his homework? Or did he get lost again. However, Johnny started to get this sickening feeling in his stomach that something wasn't right...

_Flashback..._

_Johnny and his brothers approached the other fraternity with firm expressions. The other fraternity president, Trenton, had his arms crossed and smirked at Johnnny. _

_"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in?" Trenton sneered. Followed by his frat brothers chuckles behind him._

_A low growl rumbled in Johnny's throat as he narrowed his eyes hatefully at the other fraternity president. "You don't belong here, Trenton." he growled almost threateningly._

_"Oh? And what makes you say you can just tell me and my brothers to leave? Since when did you have the authority to do so?" Trenton asked, sounding a bit amused._

_"I _mean _you don't belong in M.U. anymore. Hardscrabble expelled you after you attempted to rape one of the PNK girls outside their house." Johnny growled, balling his hands into fists._

_"That was only two years ago, Johnny." Trenton groaned, "And besides, the bitch is nothing more then a breeder. And we all know breeders will always submit to us."_

_Johnny narrowed his eyes at the other monster in disgust. "Your attitude is another reason why I kicked you out of ROR. Rape is something I do NOT tolerate in my group. And attempting to rape one of the PNK girls has cut the line." he hissed._

_Trenton crossed his arms and darted his eyes over to Randy and a small smirk appeared on his lips. "Who's that? Is he your newest member?" he purred. _

_Johnny growled. He knew he was talking about Randy. "That's none of your business, TRENTON." he growled warningly. _

_"What? I was only curious. What is he, an Alpha or Omega?" _

_"He's an Omega." Chet replied, only to receive a menacing glare from Johnny. The Omega then realised what he had done so he immediately said, "Sowy."_

_"An Omega?" Trenton purred, "He looks awfully young and beautifully to be an Omega. Especially in ROR."_

_Johnny's tail swished angrily. Causing some dirty particles to fly in some places. Trenton noticed just how intimidated the older Alpha looked. Smirking, he said something else._

_"I wonder how good he is in bed? Fuck, I bet he's excellent. Probably make good babies like the little breeder he is."_

_Johnny was nearing his breaking point. He wanted so badly to just put that little ass in his place and send him and his gang packing back to Fear Tech, where they belong. "GET OUT." he growled, his eyes flashing with hate and rage._

_Trenton's eyes narrowed at Johnny. "This isn't over, _Worthington_." he growled before turning around to leave. His brothers quickly followed after him. Not wanting to be around Johnny and his brothers without their leader. Johnny and his brothers watched the other fraternity leave burning around to rejoin Randy at their spot._

_Flashback ends..._

Johnny's stomach turned at the thought of something terrible happening to the young lizard. He just prayed that Trenton ane his boys weren't doing anything to him right no-

_**'JOHNNY!'**_

That voice. He's never heard what Randy sounded like when he's in pain or frightened. But after hearing his cry over their bond, he knew something was very wrong. Raising his hand, he immediately asked for permission to be excused. As soon as his teacher gave him the okay, Johnny immediately left. His brothers were a little confused about his sudden change in behavior, so they excused themselves out of class just to follow him.

Meanwhile, Johnny's heart was racing as he desperately listened to Randy's cries for help. Doing his best to comfort him while trying to find where he was. The poor lizard seemed to be in so much agony that he couldn't tell him where he was exactly.

"Hey, Johnny! Wait up will ya?!" he heard Chip call.

He ignored him. Randy's desperate pleas for help only fueled his urge to find him...

...

Pain. That was the only thing Randy felt as the monster, Trenton his brothers call him, continued pumping his hardened member in and out of his sore opening. His innocence, destroyed. He couldn't scream because his mouth was full. They were also calling him all sorts of nasty names. Names that were both insulting and true. To him, at least. He wailed out in surprise and pain when the young Alpha released his load in him. He coughed and coughed. Wanting to throw up.

"You...like that?" the young Alpha asked mockingly, panting, "You...breeder."

Randy whimpered. Tears running down his face as the pain and shame that now filled him. Trenton didn't stop thrusting. Pumping viciously in and out. "_You like that, huh? You bitch-male. Yeah. You fucking breeder. That's what you are. A breeder. You'll be having my babies by the time I'm done with you._" he hissed.

Randall didn't know what to say. He felt himself fading in and out of consciousness. He mental cries for help growing weaker and weaker. The only thing that kept him a tad bit strong was Johnny's reassurance that he would be there soon. But...the pain was just too much. Too much...

The world around himself suddenly started to blur. There was a moment of silence until heard...yelling? No. The door suddenly swung open first. Then there was a startled gasp coming from Trenton. Followed by...screaming? A fight suddenly broke out. Or that's what he thought. There was a flash of blue and Randy felt himself being pulled out of the shed. Hearing punches getting thrown and curses shot at eachaother.

"Hang in there, Randy. You're going to be alright. You're going to be alright..." was the last thing Randy heard before he finally lost consciousness...

**X.X**

**o_o**

**... I'M SORRY, ALRIGHT?! *Sobbing* I DIDN'T LIKE DOING THIS TO RANDY! I REALLY DIDN'T! BUT IT WAS NECESSARY FOR THIS STUPID CHAPTER AND YOU KNOW IT! *runs away crying***

***OCs and Randy blinks***

**Randy: Wow... She's really upset at herself. I hope she knows that I'm not angry or anything. And that I'm perfectly fine.**

**Crazybird: Nah, I think she knows.**

**Kit: Awwww. Looks like she could use a hug! *Runs after me with open arms***

**Alix: I don't really give a crap.**

**Psycwave: I think I'm gonna hug her too. And Randy. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, I would like to apologise sincerely to anyone who read chapter four. That will be the only NON-CON scene in this entire fic. Randy will be okay. Physically...**

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: VERY OOc Johnny. AU.**

**X.X**

Johnny did his best not to let the tears fall from his face as he stood under the warm water that poured down his body. Washing way any dirt or blood that was previously present on him. The fight was rather...extreme. He would admit that he went a little too far, but why should he care? Trenton and his buddies got what they deserve. And that was pain. Severe, pain. Although the fight didn't end until Javier notified the Dean about what happened to Randy. The Dean then notified authorities and they came just in the nick of time.

No charges filed against him or his brothers, but the Dean wanted to know why the hell he was covered in so much blood. But he decided not to answer that. And only watched the paramedics place Randy's unconscious body on a gerny and take him in an ambulance. He wanted to go with them. Stand by his lover's side. But first he needed to wash this mess off. But that image of finding the young Omega pinned to the floor...

Johnny felt a tear streak down his furry cheek along with the water droplets. He looked so messy. So...broken. The Alpha placed his hand over his mouth and let out a muffled sob. Pressing his back against the wall and sliding down until he curled up on the floor. Why was he crying? He never cries. He hasn't cried since he was three. The reason why he hasn't cried in so long is because he was brought up that way by his father.

His father was a stern monster. Stern and unforgiving. He always expected the best from him. Even as a toddler. You can say his childhood was somewhat normal. The reason why you can say that is because of his mother. When his father wasn't home, she would give him the love his father lacked for him. Comforting him and playing with him. Treating him more like a son then anything. And since he grew up an only child, he practically had her to himself. His mother was the only good thing that came out of Johnny's life. But then she died in an automobile accident when he was only twelve.

During her funeral, he wanted to cry. But his father was there. His face was stone cold and emotionless during the entire service. While Johnny had to bite his tongue and shut his eyes tightly just to prevent a single tear or sob from escaping him. Sometimes he wondered if his father even cared for his mother. Or for him. During the rest of his young life, he had to endure his father's strict way of learning. Making him study harder and making sure he passes each school year with an A average. Which he did. But the stupid part in the end is the fact that he never praised him for his achievements. Not even a simple smile. All he said was, "Good work, Johnny." with his same stone cold expression and lifeless voice.

How he hated him. He hated him with a great passion. You had no idea just how _relieved _he was once he got accepted to Monsters University. To be free from his strict father. Only time he had to see him again was during Christmas break or Spring Break. But normally he would make up an excuse not to come home during Christmas break. And during Spring Break he would hang out with his buddies. It was only summer that he would have to see his face again. But they never socialized with eachaother anyway.

But still. He developed the habit of not crying. Even during situations that would cause someone to cry. He even told his own brothers not to cry. That only weak monsters, like Omegas, would cry. Not even caring if Chet and Chip were Omegas themselves. But then he met Randy. The one Omega who actually managed to catch his heart. He was the exact opposite of him. He was young. Inexperienced. Meek. Shy. Nervous. Frightened. Everything that most Omega freshmen would feel on their first day. During one of their early conversations with eachaother, he got to learn about his family.

He grew up in a middle class Omega lifestyle. His father worked at Monsters Inc. as a scarer himself. His father was a good monster. Loving. Friendly. And a bit goofy if he was in the mood. Basically he was the exact opposite of Johnny's own father. But then there was his mother. She was a decent monstress. But also very stern when it came to the monsters he hung out with. She's the reason why he never had friends during childhood. Because she was so judgemental towards them whenever he brought them over. Although he managed to live a fairly normal childhood.

But what dose any of this have to do with him crying right now? Did he really love the lizard so much that it caused him to cry for him? Right now, he didn't give a damn. He didn't give a damn about anything. He just wanted all of this to be a bad dream. Nothing but a bad dream...

...

Johnny didn't pay much attention to what the doctor said. Luckily they were able to clean him up good and tend to any injuries he might've received. Luckily, there weren't many to tend to. Thankfully he didn't have any STDS either. Which was probably the greatest news Johnny's heard all day.

"However," the doctor added once they reached his room, "He appears to have suffered severe psychological distress during the attack. Earlier we had to sedate him because of his attempt to fight off the nurses."

_Shit, it's that bad, _Johnny thought. "Can I see him?" he asked.

"Yes." the doctor replied, gripping the doorknob. "But I would advise that you shouldn't go near him for a while. Especially when he wakes up." he added before opening the door.

Johnny silently stepped into the dimly lit room. Flinching slightly when he heard the door closed behind him. He quietly approached the hospital bed that was present in the room. Lying in the bed, was Randy. "Randy..." Johnny breathed quietly as he took a few steps closer to the side of the bed. The young lizard had a serene, peaceful expression on his face as he slept. He looked as though he hadn't been attacked at all.

"Oh, Randy... How could I have let this happen?"

He heard a whimper.

Johnny blinked, "Randy?"

The young lizard whimpered softly before his eyelids opened slowly. "J-Johnny?" he asked softly.

"Randy..." Johnny immediately knelt down beside the bed. He lightly caressed his fronds, but Randy cringed at the gentle touch.

"Y-you shouldn't t-touch me." Randy muttered, "I-I'm tainted. I-I'm filthy. Just filthy."

Johnny pulled his hand away, but he didn't stand up. "You're not flithy, Randy." he said.

Randy shook his head sadly. "You don't understand," he whimpered, "I'm dirty. I'm nothing but a dirty breeder. A dirty, dirty, breeder."

"Stop saying that." Johnny growled softly, "That's not true."

"Dirty... Dirty... Dirty..." Randy whimpered repeatedly to himself, tears brimming his eyes.

"Randy. That's not true and you know it." Johnny said. He reached out to caress him again, but Randy whimpered in fear and quickly hid himself under the covers.

"P-please don't t-touch me." he whimpered, "I'm t-tainted. I'm f-flithy. I'm nothing but a dirty breeder..."

Johnny sighed sadly. He silently got to his feet and took a seat on one of the guest seats that were available in the room. "I'll be right here." he said calmly, gently, "I'm not going anywhere."

The only reply he got was a whimper.

**X.X**

**NOT WRITER'S BLOCK! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I'm starting school next Tuesday. Crap. -_- **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**To Energy Witch: Dang! Those are some good steps! O_O **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: OOC. Language. **

**X.X**

Three days had past since the attack. Randy was released from the hospital, but came out a different monster. He was much more jumpy then normal. Extremely quiet. Didn't eat much. Rarely talked to other monsters. You can say he was a totally different monster. His frat brothers didn't know what to say about the changes. Knowing that the young Omega went through a traumatizing experience, they figured it would be best if they went along with it.

But Randy wasn't the only one who changed. Johnny had changed as well. Looked more...depressed. About what is anyone's guess. His brothers think it's because he blames himself for Randy's attack. Although that isn't true at all. Even Randall, in that rare moment he would speak without getting all nervous, assured him it wasn't his fault. But the Alpha thought differently. Their lives weren't the same after that...

The Dean, having noticed these changes, decided it would be best if they were sent to a psychologist. Or Randy, at least. So that's what she did. After lunch, everyday, he would be sent to the psychiatrist that was available on campus for therapy. The lizard was reluctant at first to go alone. Due to his increased paranoia of getting attacked again. But the Dean assured him that he was going to be fine. So he did. The young Omega was, at first, reluctant to talk about the incident. Since he would break down and cry right on the spot for possibly hours. And even with the therapy, nothing could stop the reoccurring night terrors he would be having every night.

In the middle of the night he would scream at the top of his lungs while flailing around in his bed. Begging his unseen attackers to stop what they were doing. His brothers were helpless to help him. Since they couldn't go near him with getting punched somewhere. All they could really do was try to block out the screaming as best they could. And pray that morning would come soon.

...

It was a chilly fall night. Some time in the wee hours of the morning to be exact. The entire campus was lifeless. Not a living soul was seen or heard. No. Only the gentle breeze that would brush against the partially barren trees. Causing some of the remaining leaves to fall off and float down gently until they touched the earth. However. This night wouldn't end without incident.

Johnny was awoken by the sound of a blood curdling screech. The screech itself was loud enough to possibly wake the other houses nearby. Johnny immediately threw the covers to the side and jumped out of bed before darting down the hall to Randy's room. His brothers had long given up trying to find a way to help him. The Alpha immediately opened the door and, like every other night, found Randy flailing around in his bed. Covers on the floor beside the bed.

Taking the risk of possibly getting hurt, Johnny ran to the side of the bed, grabbed his shoulders, and started to shake him.

"RANDY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S ONLY A DREAM, BOGGS! IT'S ONLY A BAD DREAM, NOW WAKE THE FUCK UP!" he yelled a bit too aggressively. But it did the trick.

Randy's eyes snapped open and he immediately shot up in bed. His entire body covered in cold sweat. Johnny sighed in relief that he was able to wake him up. The young lizard panted slowly as he slowly looked over to Johnny. His green eyes widened with fear and terror.

"J-Johnny?" he whispered. His voice sounding hoarse from all the yelling he's done, "I-is this a d-dream? A-am I still d-dreaming?"

"No." Johnny panted, shaking his head.

Relief replaced the fear and terror that were in Randy's eyes and the young Omega felt his muscles relax. His fronds flattened on his head sadly as he looked back at Johnny. "Why did you touch me?" he whispered tearfully, "I'm tainted. I'm dirty. Why did you touch me?"

Johnny sighed. "First of all, you're NOT tainted or dirty. And second of all, shaking you was the only option I had. If I splashed water on you, it would've made a mess. A mess that _I _would have to clean up. So shaking you was my best option."

Randy frowned. "But still... I'm dirty. I don't want you to get tainted like I did." he said softly.

Johnny arched his brow. "_Infected_?" he repeated, "_Really _Boggs?"

Randy shook his head, looking rather hurt and possibly feeling a bit betrayed. "You don't understand!" he cried, angry tears rushing down his face, "You just don't understand what I'm going through right now! You think this is a joke?! Do you?!"

"Randy!" Johnny yelled quickly, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I don't think this is a joke! You gotta calm down!"

Randy sniffed. His green eyes glaring at the older monster. "Easy for you to say. You weren't the one who was raped." he said bitterly before lying back in bed. His back facing Johnny.

"Randy. I-"

"Just...leave me alone." the lizard sighed sadly. Forgetting that this was the ROR leader he was talking to. An Alpha who has more experience in scaring then him. An Alpha who comes from a family with a long line of Alpha scarers.

Normally Johnny would've angrily refused and remind him that this was _his _house, and that _he _was the boss. But instead, without a word, he silently got up and left the room. Not without giving Randy one more glance over his shoulder before closing the door softly behind him. His brothers, who had poked their heads out of their door when they heard the yelling, immediately pulled them back in just as they heard him approaching the corridor.

Johnny silently entered his room and closed the door gently behind him. From there he crawled back into bed. He layed there. Curled up as Randy's words echoed throughout his head. He was right. He was so, painfully, right. For one thing, he didn't think of it as a joke. He just found it a little odd that Randy would actually think he would infect him. And second of all, he wasn't tainted. He already lost his virginity through him, after all.

However. He was young. He was an Omega. And Omegas like him tend to be easy targets for brutish Alphas like Trenton and his gang. But rapes were rare in their city. But with monsters like Trenton out there, it could easily change. When he had entered that shed. And found Randy pinned on the ground. Covered in that stuff he shouldn't say right now. It broke him inside.

It made him realise that he had failed, as a lover, to protect his mate. He didn't think Trenton would go as far as to rape Randy just to hurt him. And unfortunately, it worked. But in the end, it landed him and his boys a possible ten month stay at the hospital. And a fifty year sentence to prison. Perhaps Trenton had forgotten about the law. But that didn't change anything for him or Randy. Johnny can already tell that their relationship was starting to fall apart.

He wanted to talk to Randy by using their telepathic bond. But the lizard was somehow able to block his attempts in trying to communicate right now. It was quite obvious that he was pissed at him. Or probably beyond that. Johnny sighed and allowed his eyelids to close. Hopefully things will be better in the morning...

...

Unfortunately for him, it didn't get better. By the time their first class ended, Randy had refused to say a word to him. Both verbally and telepathically. He blocked out all of his attempts in trying to communicate with him by using their telepathic bond, and it was starting to take a toll on Johnny's psych. So he figured it would be best if he gave him some time to himself and maybe he would talk to him again. Soon days turned to weeks. And Randy still hasn't said a word to him. And his therapy was going nowhere.

Johnny took note at how Randy was no longer talking to anyone. Not even to the psychiatrist. A word rarely left his mouth. Other students were beginning to spread small rumors that he might be going a little crazy because of how bad the attack was. Johnny thought they were being a little rash. And maybe a bit high. But there was that voice in the back of his head telling him to keep a closer eye on Randy just in case he dose something a sane person wouldn't do. Like commit suicide.

Johnny didn't want to think that the young Omega would resort to something as horrible as taking his own life. Johnny was beginning to regret not listening to him that one night. He was beginning to think that he was the blame to all of this. Instead of helping he's been doing nothing but make his situation worse... He wondered if Randy will ever speak to him again. And if he ever dose, hopefully it won't be a suicide threat.

**X.X**

**NO. Randy is NOT going to attempt suicide. He may be broken, but he's not stupid as to commit suicide. And no. He's not pregnant, either.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: OOC. Language. Slash.**

**X.X**

It was now late December. By now almost all of the students and faculty members had left campus to spend the holidays with their families. However. Two students were left behind.

Johnny watched the snowflakes fall to the ground from his bedroom window. Not making a sound as he did. By now, he was use to not being home for the holidays. Not that his father would even give a damn if he came home at all. But still, it can get a little lonely after a while. Which is why he would just look out the window to past the time. What? No one else was around so he wouldn't be considered a creeper. However, this year was different.

Randy was in the house as well. His parents weren't able to get him because of the heavy snowfall and freezing temperatures. Plus reptiles were advised to stay indoors anyway. And of course, he STILL didn't say a word to him. By now Johnny had gotten use to living with the silent treatment. But he still wished that Randy would at least say _something _to him. Anything. He could even call him a dumbass for all he cares. He just wanted to hear that delightful voice again...

Speaking of Randy, he hasn't seen him since dinner. Worry started to hit Johnny like a bolt of lightning. It wouldn't hurt to just go check on him. Even if he gets angry with him, he'll be able to rest tonight, knowing that Randy is alive. Standing up from his bed, he straightened his ROR sweater before stepping into the empty hallway.

The corridor was dark and dead silent. He quietly made his way to Randy's room until he reached out and gripped the knob. Before opening it, however, he pressed his ear against the door in hopes of hearing something. When he didn't, it immediately raised a red flag. Without another thought, he immediately opened the door and stepped in. Thankfully, he did find Randy alive.

The young lizard was sitting on his bed with his blanket wrapped around him. His entire body shivering from the cold outside. Even with the heater on. He looked a bit surprised to see Johnny, but remained silent and merely glared at the Alpha. Johnny, feeling a bit embarrassed, cleared his throat.

"Um. Are you cold?" he asked casually.

"W-what d-dose i-it l-look l-like?" Randy managed to hiss between chattering teeth.

He spoke. Johnny couldn't believe he spoke. He just spoke to him. To _him_. Even if it's only been two months. Johnny smiled softly before he regained his original composer. "There are some spare blankets in the closet." he said, "I can get another one for you, if you want that is."

Randy shook his head. Still shivering. Johnny didn't want to leave the lizard freezing, but it was his choice. He turned around and went back to the door. Before leaving, however, he turned back to Randy. "I'm sorry." he blurted out.

Randy raised his head slightly, looking a bit puzzled as he stared at the Alpha. Sorry? What's there to be sorry for? "W-why a-are y-you s-sorry?" he asked.

"I'm sorry about not listening that one night, and... I'm sorry if I made things even worse for you."

Randy's gaze softened. _**'Johnny... You didn't make things worse for me.' **_he said gently through their telepathic bond, actually taking Johnny by surprise. _**'But I'm glad you apologized. You have no idea how much that means to me. I...was beginning to think you didn't care much...'**_

_**'Oh, Randy...' **_Johnny said softly over their bond. He went over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. But not too close as to make Randy feel uncomfortable, _**'I always cared. You're one of the few monsters I know that I care about the most. Don't think otherwise.' **_

Randy managed to put up a small smile. Even if he was still shivering and his teeth chattering quietly. "J-Johnny?" he asked verbally.

"Yeah?" Johnny replied gently.

"C-can y-you s-sit b-by m-me? I-I'm g-getting a l-little c-cold."

Johnny arched his brow slightly. Whether it was the cold getting to his brain or he was finally succumbing to insanity, Johnny didn't know. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"Y-yes. D-don't w-worry, J-Johnny, I-I'll b-be f-fine." Randy said assuringly.

Johnny smiled back. He crawled onto the bed and settled himself beside Randy. The shivering lizard hesitantly leaned against Johnny's side. The Alpha shuddered slightly when he felt the cold body press against his side. He knew that this wasn't the normal body temperature for a lizard. He lifted his arm and slowly wrapped it around the cold lizard, watching for any signs of discomfort. In the end, he was able to wrap his arm around him and pull him closer.

Randall purred quietly as he rubbed his head against Johnny's silky fur. Sighing happily as he embraced the other monsters body heat. The two sat there silently. Randy snuggling against Johnny's side like a cat curling against its owner.

"How are you holding up?" Johnny asked.

"A b-bit better." Randy replied, his teeth chattering less.

Johnny smiled softly, "That's good."

Randy smiled back before he slowly layed his head on the older monsters chest. Closing his eyes and listened to the rhythm of his beating heart silently. Johnny was silent the entire. Watching the young lizard as he slept silently in his arms...

...

_Warm body pressed against him... Hearing his light breathing by his ear... Feeling his hot breath caressing his neck..._

Randy woke up with a small gasp. He found himself lying on his bed with the blanket over him. He shot up in alarm and frantically looked around the room. He was alone. Had the entire event been a dream?

"Randy?"

Randy looked over the edge of his bed to his right and let out a laugh. Something has hasn't done since his attack. It felt...odd. And a little alien as well. The reason why for the sudden laughter? We found Johnny on the floor, groaning softly from an uncomfortable night.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET DOWN THERE?!" Randy asked, laughing at the top of his lungs.

"Long story short, I tucked you in your bed and layed down beside you. I'm guessing that some time during the night I must've rolled off or something. I don't fucking know!" he snapped as he rubbed his throbbing head.

Randy placed his hand over his mouth and snickered. Finding Johnny on the floor had really made his day. Johnny darted his eyes up at Randy before smiling slyly. He may never know how the hell he got on the floor, but it made Randall laugh. He hasn't heard him laugh for what seemed like eternity. It felt good to hear him laugh again.

A wry smile appeared on Randy's lips. Although his body ached a bit from sleeping with his ROR jacket on. It wasn't the best sleep he had in the world. But at least he was able to sleep through the night without having a night terror. Perhaps Johnny's company must've helped. He did feel a tad bit safer when he was with him.

"Johnny?" he asked.

"What?" Johnny replied as he got on his knees.

"I-I wanna try something." Randy was a bit hesitant to ask. But it's been two months since his attack. It wouldn't hurt, right? "I wanna kiss you." he blurted out..

"W-what?" Johnny asked, still trying to take in what he just said.

"I-WANNA-KISS-YOU." Randy repeated slowly, loudly.

Johnny looked at the lizard warily. "Are you sure?" he asked, "I mean... Do you feel ready?"

"Yes." Randy replied straightforward.

Biting his lip, Johnny slowly raised his head up. Randy slowly lowered his head. Feeling very nervous. Both of them closed their eyes when their lips were mere inches away. In a split second, they _touched_. Smooth lips pressing against scaley lips. Touching for the first time in months. Randy tensed, but soon relaxed. He suddenly felt Johnny's wet tongue running along his bottom lip. Demanding entry. Tensing once more, he parted his lips slowly. Johnny's tongue slowly slithered in. Massaging the younger monster's tongue soothingly and assuringly.

_**'How are you holding up?' **_he asked through their bond.

_**'Fine I guess. I've forgotten what it was like.' **_Randy admitted.

Johnny smiled in the kiss. _**'We'll get it back up in no time.' **_

_**'Yeah...' **_Randy whispered.

As quickly as it happened, they parted lips slowly.

"Well?" Johnny asked.

"Alright." Randy replied.

Johnny smirked. "At least you're honest." he purred before standing up. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up." he said while gripping the doorknob, "I guess I'll see you downstairs."

"Sure." Randall said, smiling softly.

**X.X**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: OOC. Slash. Language. Mention suicidal thoughts. **

**X.X**

Yep. We're snowed in." Johnny growled as he looked out the window of the front door. Randy walked up and stood beside him, peeking through the window as well. Marveling at just how much snow was on the ground. They were snowed in for sure! "Don't worry." Johnny added, "I've been snowed in before. It'll go away by the end of the week."

The two monsters went over to the kitchen to have some breakfast. Everything was going well. Johnny and Randall were able to engage in a small, but friendly conversation. Talking about what they should do now that they were snowed in.

"How about we watch Christmas specials?" Randy suggested as he took a bite out of his toast.

"Nah. I'm tired of watching Christmas specials. They remind me of my childhood." Johnny replied as he took a sip out of his coffee.

"You didn't have a good childhood?" Randy asked, titling his head slightly in curiosity and confusion.

"What? Oh. Nothing like that." Johnny chuckled, "My childhood was rather...decent."

"What are your parents like?" Randall then asked, "Your father is John, right?"

"You bet." Johnny replied. Feeling a tad bit uneasy at hearing his father's name.

"What was he like?"

Johnny gripped his coffee cup slightly. "He... Is an ass." Johnny said coldly. Although it wasn't towards Randy.

Randall was a bit flabbergasted by his answer. Did Johnny just fall his father an ass? Johnny was the last monster he thought would call his father an ass. Was he a bad father? "W-why? Did he abuse you or something?" he asked.

Johnny shook his head. "I wouldn't call it abuse. It was his way of disciplining me whenever I got a _B _on a fucking test!" the Alpha sipped his coffee angrily.

Randy's fronds lowered slightly and he took a sip out of his orange juice. "What about your mom? What's she like?" he then asked.

"Her?" Johnny's eyes were no longer angry. And he held a small smile on his lips. "She was great. Best mom in the world. Believe me, Randy, you would like her."

Randall smiled. But he managed to pick up the word 'was'. What did he mean by 'was'? Did she divorce his dad or something? 'Cause if she did then he probably wouldn't blame her. "What do you mean by, 'was'?" he asked.

A sad expression Randy's never seen before suddenly appeared on Johnny's face. He seemed to be fighting back tears that were threatening to fall. "She's...gone." he replied, "She got in an automobile accident and she..." he couldn't finish. But Randy got the picture.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." he said softly, "I truly am."

"And you know what's funny?" Johnny added, his eyes starting to get watery, "I was only twelve, when she passed. _Twelve_. The moment I heard the news my world came crashing down. My mother was the only good thing that came out of my childhood. While my dumbass father expected more from me, not once saying 'I love you', my mother treated me like a son. I couldn't even cry during her funeral. And you know why? Because my fucking father wouldn't allow it! He just sat there like it was nothing while I did my best not to cry. It was hard, Randy!" Johnny cried.

"It was hard! It was so, fucking, hard! Having to grow up under the same roof with a monster who doesn't treat me like a son. He always expected 'Big things' from me everyday! He always put pressure on me. Making me study harder. It was hell! By the time I turned sixteen I was already having thoughts of killing myself just to end it all. Just to see how he would react when he finds his son dead. But I never did. I finally found freedom when I was able to get into Monsters University."

Johnny then shook his head and sighed sadly. "This is why I stay here during Christmas vacation. Because I don't want to be with my father. That's why I celebrate it here, alone. The same goes with New Years, too. I hate him, Randy. I _hate _him." he whispered venomously. Almost dangerously.

"Johnny..." Randy said softly, "You shouldn't say that about your father. I may not know what he's like, but he's your father none the less. Even if he died, or if you changed your last name, he is still your father."

Johnny's eyes slowly darted down to the table. Randall sighed. "I thought the same way with my mother." he admitted. Johnny looked back up and blinked. A sly smile appearing on his lips. So he maybe he really did understand what he was talking about.

...

The rest of the day went on without incident after that. Johnny felt relieved to have gotten that out of his chest. Having actually cried as well. Not since Randy's attack. But Johnny didn't give a damn. His father and brothers weren't here to see. And he could trust Randy that he wouldn't say a word about it. So he had no reason to be worried. It actually felt good to cry. It was as though a heavy weight was finally lifted off his shoulders.

That night, after a day of doing nothing but watching television on Christmas specials or the weather, they decided to sit on the living room floor and play a card game. Johnny looked up from his deck of cards slightly and smirked.

Randy, who's eyes were settled on his own deck, appeared to have a confident smile on his lips.

"Do you have any threes?" Johnny asked smoothly.

"Go fish." Randy replied. Smirking slightly.

Johnny growled as he reached out and took another card from the stack in between them.

"Do you have any fives?" Randy sang.

"Damn it!" Johnny muttered under his breath before he handed the Omega his five card. Finally, he tossed the cards over his shoulder, crossed his arms, and said straightforward, "This game sucks."

"It was _your _idea." Randy laughed as he gathered up the cards.

Johnny smiled slightly before he turned around to pick up the cards he had thrown. Randy smiled playfully after Johnny handed him the cards.

"Is someone upset?" he spoke in a slight mocking tone. But it wasn't meant to be insulting.

"I just keep losing at these kind of games!" Johnny groaned as he sat crossed legged on the floor.

Randy chuckled as he finished putting the cards back in their box and placing them on the tea table. "That's just how these kind of games work." he said as he slowly crawled over. Johnny shuddered slightly as the younger student straddled himself on his lap. "You've got to learn that losing is part of learning..." he added softly as he lightly grazed the side of his face.

Johnny purred at the light touch. This was a bold move the lizard was doing. Although he hasn't fully recovered from the attack. Something like that is probably going to take years to recover.

"Johnny..." the lizard asked softly, "I want to kiss you again. But I'm too scared. Can you...kiss me?"

Johnny could hear the hesitation and slight fear in his voice. But he understood. He gently pressed his lips against the lizard's softly. Randy eagerly kissed back. It's been too long. Or it felt too long to be exact. Johnny wanted to take things slow, however. Concerned about the young Omega's mental health. He may look fine, but looks can be deceiving. Their lips parted and the two engaged in a deep kiss. With Johnny's tongue caressing the lizard's own.

Randy made a needy moan in the kiss. _**'Johnny?' **_he asked through their bond.

_**"Hm?" **_Johnny replied. He felt the lizard tense slightly. He broke the kiss gently and gave Randy a concerned look. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Randy bit his lip nervously. "I... I love you, Johnny." he said nervously.

**X.X**

**LAST UPDATE FOR THE DAY! Or night in my case... **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**To nekophy: Nope. Trenton and his gang will not be returning ^-^. As for Mike and Sulley? I'm still thinking about that.**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: OOC. Slash. Language. **

**X.X**

Randy wanted to slap himself across the face right about now. Johnny merely stared at him, almost expressionless. He blinked slowly.

"R-Randy..." he said breathlessly, "I... I don't know what to say..."

Randy's fronds lowered sadly. His green eyes started to water. "I-I'm so sorry for saying that." he said, about to slither off Johnny's lap. But to his surprise, Johnny didn't let him.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked, "I... I love you too."

Tears of joy streamed down Randy's cheeks when the older monster pressed his lips against his. The two engaged in a tender, loving kiss. During their first month of dating, not one of them confessed that they truly loved eachaother. After the attack their relationship started to strain. Randy was beginning to worry that he would never be able to confess his feelings.

Johnny kept Randy straddled on his lap as they continued their heated kiss. Randall, using his first pair of hands, slowly caressed Johnny's chest while his second pair ran down his sides. Johnny shivered with each caress. Feeling himself close to going into heat. But he quickly reminded himself that it might be too soon. He broke the kiss, only to trail over to the lizard's neck and sucked it lightly. The freshman moaned softly when he felt the older monster bite his neck gently. That was going to leave a mark for sure. But maybe this time other Alphas will think twice when they see him.

Finally, he released his hold in the lizard and watched him slowly slither off his lap. Randy smiled shyly at Johnny as he stood up. "I-I'm going to go to bed early." he said.

"Me too." Johnny replied. He then silently watched the lizard walk up the stairs before hearing his door close softly. Once he was sure that he wouldn't be coming out again, Johnny collapsed on the couch and sighed.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _He yelled to himself. Randy just admitted that he loved him and he, Johnny, couldn't give him a proper 'I love you, too'. How could he be so stupid?! The older monster slouched slightly on the couch, facepalming.

...

Randy layed in his bed. Staring at the wall silently as he thought about the events that occurred tonight. Johnny took what he said quite well. He thought he would reject him or make fun of him. But he didn't. Who would've thought that he loved him back. An Alpha who ACTUALLY loved him back. True, he's heard of Alpha and Omega couples where they actually love one another. But Randy didn't know any couples like that. His parents were both Omegas. And he didn't know if he had any Alpha relatives. It was hard to tell nowadays since the Alphas tend to live away from the Omegas because of their status.

Randy wouldn't call this night 'magical' like in those cliche love story movies or books. But it was certainly a turning point in his relationship with Johnny. Now that he knows he actually loves him back. It'll only be a matter of time until he finally recovers from the attack. Although he was still nervous about him touching him. Although Johnny hasn't done anything to try and seduce him. He didn't seem like that kind of Alpha who wanted to rush back into things.

You know?

Johnny was different from the other Alphas he's seen. On the outside he may be a jerk, but in the inside he's really just a big teddy bear. That thought would actually make Randall snicker. The thought of calling Johnny a teddy bear was actually funny. If one were to call him that as an insult, however, they'll probably never see the light of day again. But still, Johnny is still Johnny. And he'll probably remain Johnny.

What can you do?

Just then, he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." Randy said, sitting up in his bed.

The door slowly opened to reveal Johnny. He looked rather unsure and nervous. He wasn't wearing any kind of clothing, but that's because almost all of the monsters are nude anyway. "Um. Sorry to wake you." he said, closing the door behind him.

Randy smiled. "It's alright." he said, "I wasn't sleeping anyway."

"Oh." Johnny said, rubbing the back of his neck while chuckling softly. "Hey, I came to ask if I could... Well... You know." Johnny was obviously nervous.

Randy smiled wryly. "You're too afraid to sleep by yourself tonight?" he asked teasingly.

"No!" Johnny snapped, "I thought it would help _you _sleep, tonight."

"Oh." Randy smiled. He scooted over a bit on his bed to make room for the older monster. Johnny took this as a yes, obviously, and crawled into bed. It actually felt a little awkward. Even though they were lovers, they could shake off that awkward feeling in them.

Johnny cleared his throat. "Er, goodnight." he said before rolling on his side. Back facing Randy. Randy smiled and he followed onto his side as well.

"Goodnight, Johnny." he said softly.

...

For once, it wasn't an alarm clock who woke Johnny up the next. This time it was the telephone ringing. The Alpha groaned tiredly as he attempted to block out the ringing by covering his head with the pillow. Randy woke up seconds later.

"What's going on?" he yawned.

"Damn telephone." Johnny growled softly in reply.

Randy checked the time on his alarm clock before sighing. "I'll get it." he said before throwing the covers off him and tiredly made his way out the door. Johnny sighed as well before he pushed himself up. He decided to follow Randy and give whoever the caller is a piece of his mind. He was halfway down the stairs when he heard Randy pick up the phone.

"Hello?" the lizard asked tiredly. He then stood a bit straighter. "Who is this?" he then asked. He listened a bit more before he turned to Johnny, "Johnny, it's for you"

_Me? _Johnny thought. No one ever called him before. Er, at least in college that is. He took the phone from Randy and asked, "Hello?"

Randall thought the call sounded important so he decided to go back upstairs and get dressed. While he was cleaning himself up in the bathroom, he was able to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation Johnny was having with the caller. It didn't sound too cheery. When was walking down the stairs, he heard Johnny raise his voice.

"You just don't understand!" the older monster snapped, "He means a lot to me and I couldn't just leave him the- Yes. I got into a fucking fight. BIG FUCKING DEAL." Johnny listened to what the caller had to say before growling softly, "Is this why you called me? Huh? After three years you finally decide to call me? But only because I got into a fight trying to save one of my brothers?!"

Randy entered the living room silently. Fidgeting with his fingers nervously. Honestly, he's never seen Johnny _this _angry. Not since he nearly killed Trenton. Johnny, unaware that Randy was downstairs again, scoffed.

"You are unbelievable. Did you know that? FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE." Johnny paused to listen to the caller before continuing, "Yeah? Well guess what, _old man_, I did. That's right! I called you a fucking old man because that's what you FUCKING ARE! DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME AGAIN!" and with that, he slammed the phone down.

Johnny stood there, panting. His heart racing from what just happened.

"Are you alright?" Randy asked softly from behind.

"I'm...fine." Johnny panted. The young lizard silently wrapped his arms around Johnny, hugging him from behind, and nuzzled his neck lightly.

"Who was that?" the young Omega whispered.

"My father." Johnny hissed, his voice now hoarse from all the yelling he did. He placed one of his hands on Randy's and caressed it gently with his thumb. "I'm sorry if I scared you." he whispered.

Randy pressed a comforting kiss on the Alpha's neck. "It's alright." he whispered back. Getting an unsuspecting phone call from a relative you hate, isn't a great way to start off Christmas morning.

**X.X**

**Yeah... Johnny's dad sounds like a jerk! :D Well he MUST'VE been one in the first place. I mean look at Johnny in the movie (Which I STILL haven't seen -_-). **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: OOC. Slash. Language. Heat. Smut.**

**X.X**

Well this was a lame Christmas." Johnny muttered as he shoved the last box of Christmas decorations up in the attic. He had no idea as to why he even bothered to put them up in the first place.

"C'mon, Johnny." Randy said with a smile, "Don't let your conversation with your father get to you."

A wry smile twitched itself on Johnny's lips. "It's not only that." he said after closing the attic door, "We didn't get any presents."

Randy thought for a moment before laughing softly. "Oh yeah. Santa didn't give us presents." he said.

"You do know that Santa is just a myth." Johnny asked.

"Yeah. I caught my parents putting presents under the tree one time. You could say it ruined a bit of my childhood but I got over it pretty quickly."

Johnny smirked. My parents told me Santa wasn't real when I was four." he said.

"That young?" Randy asked. Most parents would've waited until their kids were either twelve or eleven to tell them that Santa wasn't real.

"Mm hm. But I never cared much about the whole thing. I only cared for the presents under the tree."

The monsters laughed softly. It's easy to remember a time when they would sit by the tree and stare at the presents while pondering on what they might've gotten. But the fun part was trying to stay up a bit late just to see Santa for their own eyes. But, in the end, they would've fallen asleep minutes later. Speaking of minutes, Johnny looked at the time and was a bit surprised whem he saw that it was actually early at night. Around eight to be exact.

"I'm gonna turn in early." he said. There wasn't much else to. If they watched television they would be watching nothing but Christmas specials. And they can get annoying after a while.

Randy nodded. "I'm gonna turn in too." he said, "I have nothing better to do."

Johnny smirked. "That rhymed." he snickered teasingly. He yelped slightly when the lizard playfully lunged at him and pinned him down on the floor. Sitting on Johnny's chest with a wry smile.

"Really now?" Randy murmured as he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss on Johnny's lips. Johnny kissed back without problem, a smile on his lips as he did so.

...

The night started off rather silent and without incident. Johnny was in his room alone when he was suddenly awaken by a horrified screech. A screech he hasn't heard in a while. Kicking his blanket off he immediately ran down the hall and entered Randy's room. Sure enough, he found him screaming and thrashing around in bed. Trying to fight off something that wasn't really there.

"NOOOOOO! STOP IT! STOP IT, PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" the lizard cried, tears rushing down his face.

"Randy!" Johnny immediately went over and shook him, "Wake up! It's only a dream! WAKE UP!"

Randy stopped. His entire body relaxed slowly as the lizard opened his eyes, blinking away some tears. His vision was a bit blurry, but he immediately recognized the large figure looking over him by his side. "Johnny..." he whimpered before he quickly wiped away his tears. Remembering that crying wasn't tolerated in Roar Omega Roar. To his surprise, however, Johnny didn't seem upset. Instead, he gently took and cradled him in his big arms.

"It's alright to cry, Randy." Johnny murmured as he caressed his fronds soothingly, "You're young. It's alright to cry."

The young Omega broke down. Burying his face in Johnny's exposed chest, making his sobs sound muffled. Johnny listened as he explained what his dream was. It was the same one. The same, damn, night terror he had before. Johnny kissed his forehead softly before rubbing his back.

"It's okay now." he whispered, "That's all in the past. You're alright, now. You're safe with me."

Randy pulled away, eyes red and puffy from all the crying, and sniffed. "I-I don't know what t-to do anym-more Johnny. I-it just won't g-go away. I-I can still hear their l-laughter. I-I can still feel them p-pinning me down. I-I can still feel T-Trenton going inside m-me! I hate this, Johnny! Make it stop! Make it all stop!" he wailed before burying his face in his chest again.

"Ssh. Ssh." Johnny held him closely, rubbing his back soothingly while whispering words of comfort. Inside, he damned Trenton and his boys. How could they mindlessly go after someone as young as Randy? Just because he was an Omega class, doesn't mean they should just go after him. He didn't deserve this. He never deserved any of this! He's like...a child. A little lost child...

...

It took Randy an hour until he stopped crying completely. By then he was emotionally exhausted.

"Sorry about the mess." he murmured tiredly while looking at Johnny's now slightly soaked chest.

"It's fine." Johnny replied as he gently wiped away any remaining tears.

Randy's fronds lowered, laying flat against his head. "I don't know what else to do." he said, shrugging, "I'm...weak."

"Don't say that." Johnny growled softly as he kissed down his jaw comfortly. Randy smiled slightly when he felt the kisses, "The bastards who did this to you are weak."

"I guess." Randy nuzzled Johnny lovingly. Not caring if he was seconds from falling asleep.

Johnny felt the warm body press against his. But he managed to resist the urge to shiver. Instead, he gently wrapped his arm around his thin waist and held him closer. A soft whimper escaped Randy and tears started to brim his already wet eyes.

"P-please don't leave me." he whimpered, laying his head on his chest and curling in his lap, "I don't wanna be alone again..."

"Ssh. You're never alone." Johnny whispered, "I'm here, Randy. I will never leave you."

Randall looked up at Johnny tearfully. Without thinking, he shakely pressed his lips against his. Johnny, surprised, pulled away slightly. But not enough to break the kiss. Johnny decided not to communicate through their telepathic bond on this night. Since it takes up a lot of their mental energy. And Randy was already mentally exhausted. Instead, he gently kissed back. It wasn't a serious, heated kiss. But soft, caring one.

Johnny gently eased the lizard back down on his bed without breaking the kiss. Randy placed his first pair of hands on Johnny's cheeks while they kissed. Johnny's warm body was pressed against his own. Randy could feel himself going into heat. Despite the night terror he just had, he wanted Johnny. He wanted his gentle touches. He wanted _him _inside him and no one else. Johnny felt his body heat skyrocket, and immediately knew he was going into heat.

"J-Johnny. T-take me. Please." Randy said breathlessly, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Randy..."

"Please, Johnny!" Randy cried, "I need you!"

Johnny was unsure. He just had a night terror about his attack. And he didn't want to trigger a bad memory. But there's no stopping someone when they're in heat. Especially an Omega. He threw the blanket over and discovered that the lizard's entrance was already leaking. Johnny then positioned himself above him, feeling his member start to emerge from its sheath fully erect. But not knotted. He pressed the tip of his member at the entrance, looking up at Randy for permission to enter.

Randall gulped when he saw the erect organ. It's been so long since he last had it inside him. He bobbed his head eagerly.

Johnny gripped the bedsheets as he gently eased himself in the lizard's wet cave. Groaning softly at how wet it was. Randall whimpered softly. A tear streaking down his cheek as memories of the attack came rushing back. But he pushed them aside. Knowing that this was Johnny who was inside him. And not Trenton. Johnny sighed as he pulled out before slowly pushing himself back in. Feeling the walls constrict around his hard member.

He settled on a slow pace. Opening his eyes once in a while to check if Randy was showing any signs of discomfort. He didn't. The lizard squirmed slightly, eagerly thrusting up a bit for Johnny to hurry up. The Alpha picked up the pace a bit. Going a little faster each time. Moaning whenever he felt Randy thrust up. Randy started to sob in pleasure. Not wanting Johnny to stop. Wanting to feel the monster inside him more.

When he first saw him. He thought he was like every other Alpha living the good life. But after he got to know him a bit better, he realised that he was no different. Yes, he comes from a Alpha family. But his life wasn't as good. With his father being a complete jerk while his mother died in his early teens, it wasn't exactly a good life. Randy couldn't think of anyone else who would actually not return home for Christmas.

Johnny lowered his head and nuzzled Randy's neck lovingly. Whispering sweet things while kissing his neck and sucking on the skin lightly. He continued to pump his member in and out of the slick entrance. Moaning Randy's name softly and telling him how much he loves him. Randall smiled tearfully as the two engaged in a tender kiss. They folded their hands together as they reached their peak. Johnny could make a list of many things he loved about the lizard.

His smile. His smooth scaley skin. His slender sleek body. His voice. His eyes. Most of all, his determination in trying to prove he could be the best. Johnny admired monsters like that. Wazowski was a different story, though. To him, he was a little wannabe. And he REALLY hated wannabes. Of course it can be opposite on who's point of view you see through it.

A flash of pleasure struck Johnny and released his load inside the lizard. Randy followed soon after. The two cried out eachaother's names as they did. Johnny collapsed beside Randy, taking him into his arms and positioning him so he was lying on top of him. Randy layed spread-eagled on Johnny's chest. Panting as he snuggled against him.

"Thank you..." he whispered hoarsely, "I love you."

"I love you too." Johnny whispered back, smiling. He caressed his back slowly and soothingly until the lizard fell back into a deep sleep. Johnny decided that it would be best if he stayed with him for the night. Wrapping an arm around him securely on the waist, he drifted off to sleep as well.

**X.X**

**:D**

**I have no comment. ;)**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: OOC. Slash. **

**X.X**

Johnny woke up the next morning feeling slightly upset. Why? Because the telephone was ringing. Again. Randy woke up as well. The two had hoped they could sleep in. But they keep getting these damn calls early in the morning.

"I'll get it." Randy murmured as he crawled out of bed and tiredly made his way to the door. His eyes were sore as hell due to all the crying he had done. He head started to pound slightly as he got closer to the loud ringing. He quickly picked it up and tiredly asked, "Hello?"

There was a brief moment of silence until his eyes widened in surprise. "Mom!" he gasped, "I'm so sorry I couldn't make it home for Christmas. The snow is terrible here and-" he was abruptly cut off when his mother spoke. "You're not calling about that?" he asked, "Then why are you calling then?" he paused to listen what his mother was telling him until his eyes widened. "What do you mean?" he asked, feeling a sense of uneasiness and dread slowly grow in him. "M-mom! It was only once! And my brothers rescued me!" he cried.

"No! They had nothing to do with- MOM! You can't just pull me out all because of one attack! They're in prison now and I'm fine." Randy bit his lips nervously as he listened to his mother on the other line. Anger started to swell in him along with a sense of panic. "Why do you have to be so judgemental!" he yelled. "M-mom! I can't talk about this right now! Do you know what time it is? L-look. I just can't do this, okay?! I just can't do this!" and with that he hung up. Slamming the phone down.

He silently made his way back up the stairs. When he got to his room he found Johnny lying on his side and possibly alseep. Sighing, he crawled into bed and layed beside him.

"Who was it?" he heard him murmure above him.

"My mom." Randy replied bitterly.

Johnny opened his eyes and looked down at the young lizard. "Your mom?" he repeated.

"Yeah." Randy replied.

"Huh." Johnny said, "What did she want?"

Randy bit his lips nervously and gripped the bedsheets slightly. "She...wants to take me out of M.U." he replied.

Johnny's eyes widened in alarm and he quickly sat up. "W-what?" he asked. Not believing what he just heard.

Randall nodded sadly. "She thinks everyone there isn't as good as she originally thought. She wants to take me out and send be to Fear Tech." he shuddered at saying the name because he knew that Trenton and his gang had come from Fear Tech.

Johnny's eyes hardened with anger and his nostrils flared. "To hell with that!" he snapped, pulling the young lizard gently into his arms and holding him possessively.

Randy pressed his face against Johnny's chest and sighed softly. "She hasn't decided though." he added, "She told me that my dad doesn't want to pull me out."

"Sounds like you have a pretty cool dad." Johnny said. A tinge of envy in his voice.

Randy smiled. "Well... I wouldn't exactly say he's cool. But he is the best and I love him more then my mom."

A small smile appeared on Johnny's lips as he thought about the memories he had of his mother. She was the opposite of his father. When it came to grades she wasn't as demanding. If he got a C or a B she would be proud. She would kiss him and hug him while telling him how much of a good job he did. "So... Are they pulling you out?" he asked softly, brushing his lips against the back of Randy's neck.

"Until she my dad agrees, she won't pull me out." Randall replied, his eyes sliding closed and a smile appearing on his lips when he felt a kiss on the back of his neck.

"I don't think we should worry." Johnny purred, nuzzling the back of his neck affectionately.

Randy snuggled in Johnny's arms, nuzzling his chest softly.

...

The rest of the day went on without incident luckily. Soon New Years came and they have since received any phone calls early in the morning. New Years was a bit lonely for the both of them, but they found a way to celebrate. Before they knew it, their brothers had returned. Johnny and Randy kept the little incidents that occurred private. For their sake. In a matter of days they were soon back to their old routine of going to class and doing homework.

You can say that Johnny and Randy were a couple again once more, although they rarely did any 'activities' in bed because of their heavy schedule. But what can you do? Randall's night terrors slowly started to dimish as the nights went on. He still had them. But they weren't as frequent as they used to be. He was still wary around others, and never traveled out alone. Johnny kept an eye on the young lizard lizard full time. Acting a bit like an overprotective parent watching their child.

But none the less, everything was boringly normal.

However, that would change. It started out like any other day. It was the weekend so the ROR boys slept in like usual. However, Johnny was woken up by the strange urge to go check on Randall. Not that he would have a problem with it or anything, but he found it odd that it came all of a sudden. He got out of bed, walked down the hall, and arrived at Randy's room. He opened the door slightly and peeked in.

He found the young lizard curled up on his bed. Sleeping peacefully. Johnny, feeling satisfied, closed the door and left. When he got back in bed he wondered as to why he developed the sudden urge. He soon got his answer when he suddenly heard a noise coming from Randy's room minutes later. He got out of bed and qyickquickly went over to see what was wrong. When he poked his head in he saw Randy leaning over a small waste basket and appeared to be vomiting in it.

"Randy?" Johnny asked, opening the door wider, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-yeah." Randy stammered before he purged again. "Okay, maybe no." he coughed.

Johnny closed the door behind him and went over to where Randall was and knelt down beside him. "Are you sick?" he asked. Randy shrugged. Johnny placed the back of his hand on the lizards forehead. "Hm. You don't feel warm." he said.

"I don't know what's going on then." Randy sighed.

"When did this start?" Johnny asked.

Randy shrugged, "Last month maybe? Somewhere around early January."

"Hm." Johnny placed his hand on his shoulder gently, "Maybe you should see a doctor."

Randy smiled sheepishly. "I don't think it's that bad." he said. But when he saw the look on Johnny's face he knew that there was no point in arguing. "Fine." he sighed.

...

Randy hated going to the doctor for many reasons. One of which is because it would remind him of the times his mother would taken him in as a child just to see why he couldn't control his powers. Hey. It wasn't his fault that he was so jumpy as a kid. That, and the tests he had to take. He was now currently in one of the rooms, along with Johnny, waiting for his results. The two said nothing to eachaother. Not really knowing what to say.

The doctor entered the room and Randy immediately perked up in his seat. "Well?" he asked, feeling a bit anxious to hear the results.

The doctor looked up from his clipboard and, to their surprise, smiled. "Congratulations, Mr. Boggs, you're pregnant." he announced.

Wait. Say what now?!

**X.X**

**XD**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**Warning: OOC and Slash and Mpreg XD**

**X.X**

Randy felt himself tumble back until he felt Johnny catch him before he could even fall to the floor. Pregnant. He was pregnant. Pregnant at seventeen and at his freshman year in college. Pregnancy was the last thing on his mind. Even Johnny was surprised by the sudden news. Randy, however, was so shocked that he couldn't even speak.

"Are you sure it's pregnancy?" Johnny asked as he held the shocked lizard.

The doctor nodded. "I ran through the test results thoroughly. And I double checked everything and in the end it came back positive. He's pregnant." the doctor said before turning his attention to the clipboard he held.

Johnny became speechless himself. He always knew it was possible. But he didn't think Randy would get pregnant now. It was just too soon. They wouldn't be able to support a child while in college. He didn't know what else to think. Everything was just happening so fast right now.

"U-um." Randy said shakely, "W-will my parents be notified of this?"

The doctor fixed his glasses slightly, looking at the nervous reptile. "It's not really required because of your age. But I can if you want." he said.

Randy's fronds suddenly rose up in alarm and he shook his head almost frantically. "No! Nonononononono. You don't have to tell them." he said quickly. Followed by a nervous chuckle.

The doctor blinked before shrugging his shoulders. After arranging an appointment next month, the young couple left the hospital. No words were exchanged during the drive back to the house. When they arrived back they found their brothers in the living room watching a movie. They silently walked up the stairs and entered Johnny's room. There, Randy broke down in Johnny's arms.

"I-I can't d-do this! I just c-can't!" he sobbed in his chest.

Johnny bit his lip. He didn't know what to say, honestly. He was as flabbergasted as Randy was. For once, he was clueless. He gently guided the sobbing lizard to his bed and sat on the edge of it. Randy whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"W-what are we going to do?" he whimpered.

"I don't know, Randy." Johnny sighed, "I don't know... But we have to keep it." he then whispered.

"But how are we going to raise it? How are we going to raise a baby during this point of our lives?" Randy asked tearfully.

Johnny sighed. "We'll think of something." he whispered after pressing a kiss on his forehead. Randy sniffed, placing a hand on his abdomen. After rubbing it slightly he was able to feel a small bump. Randall suddenly felt his worries melt away when he felt the bump. Johnny noticed the sudden change and smiled softly. However, noticeable thoughts flooded his mind.

How was he going to tell his brothers? The Dean? And more importantly, his father. He can only imagine how his father would react when he learns that he got an Omega pregnant in college. Then again, he decided it would be best if he didn't tell his father. He probably wouldn't care anyway. But he wondered how Randy's parents would react. He looked down at the lizard, who was now sleeping in his arms. Johnny silently carried the young lizard back to his room and gently placed him on his bed. There he quietly closed the door behind him and went back to his own room.

...

That Sunday was rather casual and boring. Johnny had yet to inform his brothers of Randy's pregnancy. Although it would be best if he didn't tell them right away. It would be a while until it became more noticeable. The weather was nice that day, so Johnny decided to take his mind off of the pregnancy by going out for a walk with Randy.

Randy didn't have a problem letting Johnny take him out of the house. He needed to clear his mind as well. There was still snow on the ground, so they managed to catch a couple of students playing snowball in the courtyard. As they took a walk around campus, Randy had one hand on his abdomen. Running it over the small bump lightly. The fear he had felt the day before was replaced with excitement. He even dreamt on what the child would look like once they're born.

"Johnny?" he asked softly.

"Mm?"

"Do you really think we can pull this off? I mean... This is a kid we're talking about." he spoke softly so the others wouldn't hear.

"I'm pretty sure, Randy." Johnny said, "And I'll always be there by your side."

Randy smiled softly. "Thanks Johnny." he said softly, leaning against his side. However, another thought came into mind. "How are we going to tell the others?" he then asked.

"I don't know." Johnny admitted. It was going to be hard breaking the news to their brothers. Chet, being the loudmouth of the group, is likely going to overreact. As for the others? He was completely clueless. But they'll have to wait and see when the time comes. As for Randy, he wondered how his parents were going to react.

"Johnny?" he asked, "Can we head back to the house? I... I need to make a phone call..."

...

Johnny sat on the edge of his bed and watched Randy, trembling, pick up the phone and slowly push the dial buttons. The Alpha thought that it would be best if he made the call private. So that's why he brought the phone into his room. Randy waited anxiously for one of his parents to pick up. After a couple seconds, someone answered. Johnny watched the lizard's face brighten with joy.

"Hey, dad." he said.

Johnny blinked. So it was his father who answered this time. Perhaps he could consider it a good thing from what Randall's said about him.

"Yeah, I miss you too." the Omega chuckled, "Yeah. I'm fine now. Hey, listen, there's something I need to tell you. It's really important that you and mom hear about this..."

The young Omega inhaled and exhaled slowly before he spoke again. "Dad... I'm pregnant."

Silence soon followed after he said that. He waited for a response from his father. But instead he got nothing but pure silence. Finally, he heard his father sigh slowly. Johnny listened in closely to hear what Mr. Boggs had to say. A rather worried expression appeared on Randy's face. Which was soon replaced by a look of terror.

"I-I understand." he said shakely, "I love you too..."

_**'Well?' **_Johnny asked through their bond.

_**'He's going to put my mom on the phone...' **_Randy replied. Fear present in his tone. He heard the phone pick up again. "H-Hi mom." Randy replied nervously. He flinched. Johnny easily heard the yelling coming from the other line. But he wisely stayed silent and continued to listen in.

"Mom!" Randy cried, "I didn't think I'd get pregnant! Wha- No! Just because I got pregnant doesn't mean you have to-... What? You'll... No." there was a brief pause. A tear streaked down Randy's face and an angry expression materialised. "You know what? Fine. I don't care anymore. I just... I just can't deal with you anymore, ok? Call me ungrateful all you want but there is no way in hell I'm setting my child up for adoption, nor am I leaving this school!"

Johnny actually jumped slightly when Randy slammed the telephone down before bursting into tears. Johnny took the lizard in his arms and cradled him gently.

"Ssh. Ssh." he crooned soothingly, "Calm down. Tell me what happened?"

"M-my mom...wants me to put our baby up for adoption." Randy said, his voice and expression now empty, "And now she really wants to pull me out of M.U."

"And?"

"I refused. She then gave me a choice. She told me I could leave M.I. and set out kid up for adoption, or live on my own. You can say she practically disowns me now..."

Johnny said nothing. Instead he caressed his fronds soothingly. "What about your dad? What did he say?"

A false smile twitched on Randall's lips and he chuckled sadly. "He...took it kinda well." tears started rushing down his face again before he buried his face in Johnny's sweater...

...

The ROR boys muttered to eachaother as they sat in the living room while waiting for Johnny and Randy to arrive.

"What do you think this is about?" Chet asked Javier.

The bug shrugged. "Beats me. From what I was told, this is important." he said. The boys then fell silent when they saw their frat leader, and Randy, enter the living room and sit on the couch across from them. Johnny sighed before he looked up at his brothers.

"Guys." he said coolly, "I have an announcement to make." Johnny noticed that Chet was actually starting to look very excited. But then again he always looked excited whenever they had a meeting. Ignoring him, he continued, "Randy and I...went to the doctors yesterday. As most of you know."

"Yeah, I was about to ask you about that." Reggie chirped.

"Thank you for interrupting me, Reggie." Johnny said with an annoyed look. He didn't like being interrupted whenever he was speaking, "Anyway. I brought Randy there because I thought he was getting sick. But it turns out..." Johnny suddenly paused. He wasn't sure if he could do it.

His brothers leaned forward slightly. Waiting for him to spit out what he was trying to tell them. Finally, Randy sighed and said it for him.

"I'm pregnant." he announced. Straight forward and simple. As if it wasn't a big deal.

To his and Johnny's surprise, their brothers didn't jump or freak out. Instead they looked rather satisfied or a bit relieved.

"Told ya he would get him pregnant sometime." Chip snickered to Javier, who elbowed him roughly.

"So... You guys... Cool with it?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah." Javier replied.

"I'm cool." Chip said.

"Fine by me." Reggie yawned.

"Sounds great!" Chet said excitedly, "We can treat 'em like our own little mascot!"

"NO!" everyone roared in unison. Chet cowered slightly and sadly.

"Sowy."

**X.X**

**I thought I add a little comic relief at the end for some of you ;)**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T Or Mother Goose rhymes XD**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: OOC. Slash. Mpreg. Language. Possible spoilers for M.U.**

**X.X**

_There was a crooked man, and he walked a crooked mile. He found a crooked sixpence against a crooked stile. He bought a crooked cat, which caught a crooked mouse. And they all lived together in a little crooked house._" Johnny closed the nursery rhyme book and looked over at Randy, "Can you tell me why, again, that I'm reading you children's nursery rhymes?" he asked.

Randy shrugged and smiled. "I don't know. I just have the urge to listen to them all of a sudden. It brings back memories, you know?"

A smile twitched on Johnny's lips and he shrugged. "I guess." he said after placing the book on his desk, "You know that rhyme? It sounds a little...disturbing. To be honest."

Randy sat up and smiled. "The Crooked Man is a nursery rhyme my dad use to tell me when I was little. I use to love hearing it." the young placed his hand on his abdomen and rubbed it slowly. Johnny reached over and cupped the young lizard's chin before pulling him into a tender kiss. He then broke the kiss only to kiss the small, unnoticeable, bump on Randy's abdomen softly.

"Randy," Johnny took the young lizard into his lap, "I've been thinking."

Randy smirked and straddled himself on the Alpha's hips. "What is it?" he purred softly.

"Well... Since I don't want to go home to my father, and you can't return home without your mom bitching, how about we stay here for the summer?"

Randy blinked, his fronds rising slightly. "Here? In the house?" he asked, "But...what would Hardscrabble think?"

Johnny scoffed slightly. "I don't think she would give a damn if we stayed on campus. Besides, we have nowhere else to go."

Randy thought about this. It's true. They really did have nowhere else to go for the summer. Plus the baby would be developing more. If he's correct, the child could be born around September or October. It was hard to be sure. And besides, it's still February. He had plenty of time to think about it. "Okay." he said with a smile. Johnny grinned excitedly before the two engaged in another kiss.

"By the way," Randy said, breaking the kiss, "Don't you think the others took the news a bit well?"

Johnny smirked. "I guess." he purred, "I certainly didn't think Chet would react so...excited."

...

Monday is known by all students to be that one day in the school year you would dread every morning. It meant going through the routine of having to wake up early, get dressed, and make sure you got everything done for class that day. Johnny and Randy were awaken by the dreaded alarm clock ringing its head off. Like every weekday, they got out of bed, got dressed, and prepare for another day in insanity that is their life.

Randy had his books pressed against his chest as he walked beside Johnny closely while making his way through the crowd of anxious students heading to class as well. Although they didn't know of his pregnancy, Randy kept his head down anyway. Johnny wrapped his arm around the young Omega gently and pulled him closer.

_**'What's the matter?' **_he asked through their bond.

_**'I'm nervous. What if they all find out?' **_

_**'Don't worry. The chances of everyone on campus learning about the baby is one in a million. And if someone has a problem with that? I'll give them a piece of my mind.'**_

Randy smiled before leaning against Johnny's side. Johnny rubbed his shoulder gently as they arrived at their first class. A feeling of dread struck Randy when he spotted a certain green monster sitting by a large blue monster. His eye twitched slightly before he felt Johnny gently squeeze his shoulder. Randy immediately looked away from the two monsters and at the chalk board present in the room. To think that he actually once considered the little green runt his friend. How exciting it was on his first day.

After he arrived at campus on the first day. Expecting big things to happen. To finally prove himself that even an Omega like him can be a great scarer. He was excited when he met his roommate for the first time. He admired at how determined he was in becoming a scarer. Like him, he came from a middle-class Omega family. He thought they could've formed a friendship that would last a lifetime. That is, until he met Johnny.

_Flashback..._

_Randy ran his fingers through his fronds frustratingly as he flipped through the pages of his text book in search of an answer for a question. He thought coming to the library to work would be helpful. But instead it only made things worse. It was just too quiet. With that librarian nearby he didn't want to get kicked out. Yeah, he's heard the stories. _

_He suddenly developed the feeling that someone was approaching his table. Which was away from the other tables and actually in the back. He heard the footsteps coming closer and he looked up to see who it was. He could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the handsome face looking down at him with a seemingly friendly smile._

_"H-hi." Randy greeted rather nervously. He felt his entire body start to tremble slightly. He knew who this monster, this Alpha, was. He's heard about him from Mike when he returned that night. From what Mike described, he seemed like a complete asshole. He thought that too until he saw him before his eyes right now. He looked so...handsome. _

_"Hey." the older monster replied, smiling at him kindly, "I saw you sitting by yourself and so I came over to see if you were alright."_

_"What? Oh. I-I'm fine, thanks." Randy replied, not taking his eyes off the Alpha when he felt his pencil suddenly slip out of his fingers and fall on the floor. _

_"You dropped your pencil." Johnny pointed out._

_Randall's cheeks blushed slightly with embarrassment. Nearly turning invisible before him. But luckily he was able to control the urge. "O-oh. Whoops." Randy replied with a nervous laugh before he bent down to pick up his pencil._

_Johnny smiled at the lizard. "I'm Johnny, by the way." he said._

_"R-Randall. But some call me Randy, for short." Randall replied. _

_"Well then, Randy, I guess I'll be seeing you around?" Johnny asked. _

_Randy's fronds suddenly rose up slightly. Did one of the cool kids actually say that to him? Then again, he could be over exaggerating. "S-sure." Randy replied with a small._

_Johnny smiled approvingly before he turned around and left. Randy watched him leave, slouching in his seat slightly. That was quite the experience for him. Mike wasn't going to believe this!_

_Flashback ends..._

Randy would've smiled at the memory if he wasn't in the middle of writing down notes. His face held a plain, concentrated expression. He ignored some of the looks the other Alpha's were giving him. He was use to it after all. He felt a sharp pain hit his abdomen but he managed to keep a poker face. Instead he used one of his second pair of hands and placed it over the small bump. Making it look like he had a bad cramp. Which it probably was.

He did learn that one of the side affects you can get during pregnancy was cramps. And no one likes cramps. When class ended, he was ready to run to the nearest bathroom and purge. Johnny followed him to the bathroom and waited by the door outside with their books. A minute later Randy came back out. Looking a bit pale and sick.

"You should probably stay in for the day." Johnny told him as they walked to their next class.

Randall shook his head. "Nah. I'll be fine." he said with an assuring smile.

Their second class went on normally. The same happened with their third hour class. But when lunch came, Randy wasn't in the mood to eat. Johnny noticed that Randy was really looking a bit sicker so he decided to skip lunch himself. They sat outside on a bench during the hour. Randy was lying down with his head on Johnny's lap. Looking and feeling even more sick. Yet he refused to return to the house or even see the nurse.

"How's your stomach?" Johnny asked as he rubbed small circles on his abdomen.

"Terrible." Randy muttered, "I feel like puking even more."

"Maybe we should see the doctor. This might have something to do with the pregnancy. What if something's wrong? "

Randy bit his lip. What if Johnny's right? What if something is wrong? Could he be endangering the baby if he was sick? The thought actually made Randy feel a bit scared.

"Lets...see him after school."

**X.X**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**Warning: OOC. Language. Mpreg. Slash.**

**X.X**

Randy did keep his word in the end. Once their last class was over Johnny took Randy back to the hospital. There the doctor told him that the sickly feeling was only normal. And that if he were sick it wouldn't harm the baby. Knowing that, they were able to return home with ease. But the doctor did advise that Randy should take things easy. Even if the baby was only beginning to develop.

Randy ignored the smug smile Johnny gave him after they stepped out of the hospital and into the cool night air. When they got home that night they already felt exhausted. Randy thought it would be best if he slept with Johnny for a while. Though his intentions were innocent and nothing mature. Johnny happily welcomed the young Omega to sleep with him. Knowing that his mate and unborn baby will be safe with him.

"You're staying in tomorrow." Johnny whispered to him as they lied in bed together that night.

"Why?" Randy asked, looking at him from his arms. He didn't feel as sick as he was earlier that day. But he still felt a bit nauseous.

"You heard what the doctor said. I'll just tell the teachers that you're feeling sick and couldn't make it. Don't worry about a thing." Johnny said assuringly.

"But... " Randy protested.

"No 'buts'." Johnny replied a bit seriously, "As your mate and leader, I say you stay in tomorrow."

Randall smirked. "My _leader_? Really now, Johnny." the lizard said teasingly.

"I am the boss of this house, aren't I?" Johnny purred before pressing his lips against Randy's in a soft kiss. Randy happily kissed back. "I you weren't pregnant right now, I would've fucked you now." the Alpha growled softly, burying his face in the younger monsters neck.

"You'll get your chance again someday." Randy whispered in his ear. Sending shivers up Johnny's spine. The older monster smiled lovingly at his lizard as he held him closely. Protectively.

...

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Johnny asked before walking out of the front door.

Randy frowned. "Johnny, this is _your _idea. And of course I'll be fine home alone." the young lizard crossed his arms. He knew Johnny was worried for him. This would be the first time he's ever been left alone since his attack. Randy doubt that someone would come crashing in and rape him again. Plus everyone would be in class.

"Alright." Johnny said as he gripped the doorknob, "See you later."

Randy nodded and watched the older monster exit the house. Randy stood where he was, wondering what he should do next. Since he wouldn't be going to any of his classes today he might as well take the time to catch some Zs. Smiling, Randy happily went back up stairs. The house felt empty without Johnny and his brothers. It was more quiet then normal. When he arrived at him and layed in his bed, it felt cold. Since it hasn't been used in a while.

The lizard sighed softly when he laid his head on the cool pool allowed his muscles to relax. He got on his back and stared at the ceiling with a hand over his abdomen. He rubbed the small bump slowly. The baby was growing bit by bit. He was feeling even more excited about it. Speaking of it, he wondered what kind of gender they would be when they're born. He secretly hoped it would be a boy. If he had a girl in a household full of men then that might stir up some things. If it's a boy then they wouldn't have to worry as much.

He wondered how the guys would think; even if they already know he's pregnant. But the thought of having a baby in the ROR house was a little...odd. And a bit funny. Chet would probably wanna dress them up in little ROR outfits and try to be funny. The baby is likely to cry when he, or she, sees him. Now that would be something to see. And then there are names. What should the baby's name be? He'll probably have a talk about that with Johnny when he comes back. And then he wondered who they'll look like more.

Would they look like him with some of Johnny's features? Like the fangs or the eye color? Or would they look like Johnny with some of his features. Gosh, he hoped not. For personal reasons, though. Randy yawned. All this thinking was making him sleepy. Without another thought, he slid his eyes closed and fell asleep.

...

Randy was suddenly awoken by the sound of talking outside his bedroom door. The guys must be back. He checked his alarm clock and was a bit surprised to find that he had slept until three in the afternoon. He must've been exhausted. But that nauseating feeling in his stomach was now gone. He sat up just as his door opened to reveal Johnny poking his head in.

"There you are." he said while entering and closing the door behind him, "I couldn't find you downstairs."

Randy smiled tiredly. "I decided to take a nap." he yawned. Johnny chuckled and went over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Nap, huh?" he said with a small smile.

"I was busy thinking if our baby is going to be a boy or a girl for most of the time." he then rubbed the small bump slowly, "But I no longer feel sick, though."

"I think the doctor said the morning sickness will go away in time." Johnny said before placing his hand on the small bump as well. "So...what do you think our baby is?" he whispered.

Randy blushed slightly. "I don't really know. But think it's going to be a girl, honestly." he said.

"A girl." Johnny said softly as he rubbed Randall's slightly swollen abdomen, "Hm. That doesn't sound so bad. It'll be nice to have a girl in the house. As long as the PNK girls don't find her and dress her up."

Randy snickered at the image that appeared in his head. That would be pretty funny. "What do you think the baby is?" he asked.

Johnny smirked. "To be perfectly honest, I think it's a boy." he replied, still rubbing the small bump.

Randy smiled. Very typical for Johnny to think that. Its not like he expected him to think that their baby would be a girl. "I guess we'll have to wait until delivery day." Randy whispered. He then looked back up at Johnny, "Should we come up with a name for now? I wanna call our little bundle of joy something _besides _our baby."

Johnny wrapped his arms around the lizard gently before placing him on his lap. He thought for a second until he replied, "If it's a boy, we should him Jonathan."

Randy smiled mischievously. "What if he's a she?" he asked.

Johnny arched his brow. "Then how about _you _name her then." he purred softly.

Randy tapped his lip as he pondered on a good name he could use. "Johanna." he replied.

"Johanna..." Johnny smiled, "Sounds perfect." he said softly as he nuzzled the back of the young Omega's neck.

Randy looked up at Johnny. Smiling before he reached up and nuzzled the older monster back before pressing a kiss on his lips. Johnny kissed back and shivered slightly when he felt the freshman bite his bottom lip gently.

"I'm getting a little hot." Randy murmured in the kiss. Without breaking their kiss, he slowly unzipped his jacket before shrugging it off. Johnny pulled the young lizard closer until his back was reclined against his chest. Randy felt his smooth scales press against the soft fabric of Johnny's ROR sweater and shivered. He then broke the kiss softly, much to Johnny's confusion. He changed his sitting position until he was straddled on the Alpha's hips.

"Johnny," he said, gripping his shoulders softly, "Since the baby is only beginning to develop, this could be our last chance to... You know." Randy's face flushed. Finding himself unable to finish the sentence properly.

Johnny smiled when he saw the lizards embarrassment and pressed an assuring kiss on his lips. "I would love too." he whispered in a silky tone. Randy grinned excitedly, accepting another kiss from the older monster. Johnny broke the kiss gently, only to remove his sweater and then his yellow shirt. Johnny gently guided his young mate back on his bed.

"Johnny..." Randy whispered.

"Sshhh. I'm here. I'll always be here..." the older monster whispered.

_**'Try not to be too rough. There's still Johanna we have to worry about.' **_Randy reminded telepathically.

_**'Or Jonathan.' **_Johnny added teasingly.

Randy rolled his eyes fondly behind his closed eyelids. _**'Whatever.'**_

**X.X**

**Head's up, updates tomorrow might be a long while because we're throwing an early birthday party for my dad and brother tomorrow. And I'll be needed to set things up. (Their B-day is on a school day next month x_x) **

**No. Nothing will happen to the baby.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: OOC. Slash. Language. Mpreg.**

**X.X**

Johnny cracked his eyes open the next morning, feeling pleasantly sore from the night before. He looked down and found Randy in his arms. Pressed against his chest with a small smile on his lips. As much as he didn't want to wake him, they needed to get ready for school. He gently shook the lizard until he woke up.

"Is it morning?" Randy yawned, feeling a bit sore as well.

"Unfortunately." Johnny replied as he pushed himself up and stretched his arms. Sighing when he heard some cracks and pops. He was in a very good mood that morning after a pleasant night with Randy. Just thinking about it made Johnny smile blissfully. Worth the long wait. After getting ready the two met their brothers and left for class. Randy knew it was going to be a long day for him because he would have to catch up on the work he missed from the day before.

As he walked beside his brothers to class. He noticed that a few students here and there were eyeing him. Some even whispering to one another as they kept their eye, or eyes, on him. He nervously placed his hand above the small bump. Are they noticing the pregnancy already? He'd rather not think so. He didn't want the whole school to know that he is pregnant with Johnny's child. He felt a sudden sense of comfort when Johnny sent him a mental caress through their bond. It eased his worries a bit. And he managed to put up a small smile.

The morning went on without incident. When lunch came, Randy didn't feel very hungry. Instead he took the time to go to the library and work on his make-up work. Johnny was hesitant about letting him go to the library by himself. But since the librarian was always there he figured it'd be safe. Randy appreciated by the fact that Johnny wasn't being too protective of him. It was beginning to remind him of his mother...

_..._

_It was a warm summer's evening at the middle class suburbs of Monstropolis. A light purple lizard, around the age of ten, gazed out his bedroom window. Watching the fireflies hover lazily outside. Beyond the fence of his backyard he could see a group of children happily play. Chasing either eachaother or the fireflies. _

_The little lizards fronds lowered sadly as he watched with envy. They've welcomed him a few times to come over and play with them. But his mother refused. His father could do nothing but agree. Not wanting to cause an unnecessary argument. However, his mother wasn't home. She went out for a walk while his father was in the living room reading the paper. He knew his father would let him play with the other kids. He even knew their parents. He left his room and approached his father._

_"Dad?" he asked._

_His father lowered his paper and smiled. "Yes, son?" he replied. _

_Randy folded all four of his hands behind his back and shuffled his feet nervously. "Can I go play with the other kids outside?" he asked._

_Mr. Boggs gripped his paper almost tightly. Actually causing the paper to crunch slightly. He seemed very reluctant. Which is understandable. He looked over to the clock that was hanging on the wall and read the time: 7:28 P.M. It wasn't too late. The sun was only halfway down in the horizon. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt if he went out for a little while..._

_"Don't stay out too late." Mr. Boggs replied. _

_Randy's fronds rose and he beamed happily, lunging at his father and hugging him tightly. He pulled away and grinned happily. "Thanks dad!" he said before jumping off his lap and eagerly run out the back door. _

_Mr. Boggs smiled happily for his son before he turned his attention back to the paper. Outside, little Randy eagerly opened the gate and stepped into his neighbors backyard. There the other kids happily welcomed him and they all started to play a fun little game of tag. Ten minutes in the game, however, it came to an abrupt end when an angry, hot pink, femme lizard came stomping in the background. _

_"RANDALL BOGGS!" she yelled, standing in front of her now cowering son. The small lizards fronds layed flat against his head and he looked up at his fuming mother. He didn't think she would come back from her walk so early. Her first set of arms were folded above her chest while her second pair of hands were balled into fists and placed angrily on her hips. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT COMING OVER HERE?!" she snapped. _

_Randy flinched at the angry tone in his mother's voice. "I-I wanted to go p-play. A-and dad said I c-could." he whimpered. _

_"Oh, that damn father of yours." his mother groaned softly to herself. "You're coming home now!" she grabbed his wrist angrily and dragged the reluctant child home._

_..._

Randy hissed softly at the memory. He remembered his mother smacking him before she scolded his father for letting him out in the first place. He apologised to his father for getting him in trouble but he assured him that it was alright. Randy looked up at the clock that was present in the library and saw that lunch hour was almost over. Gathering up his books he left and met his brothers outside their fourth class. The rest of the day went on without problem. By late evening, Randy finished all his work.

Johnny knew that the young lizard was possibly worn out by all the homework he had to do. So he decided to take him out for a small walk in the town near MU. It was nearly sundown when they arrived. Various small stores were present by the street. Some candy stores. Others, antique stores. Book stores. Even a toy store.

"Those are some adorable stuff animals." Randy said as he peered through the shop window, "Think we should get our baby stuff animal when they're born?"

Johnny shrugged. "We can. But if we get a boy, they probably won't want a stuff animal." he said, "I knoe I didn't."

"How come?" Randy then asked, focusing his attention on the alpha.

"Well...it's actually how I was brought up. My mom got me this really cool stuff animal when I was three. And believe me I loved it to death. But after she died, my father made me get rid of it. And believe me, it wasn't very easy to do. Considering it was a gift from mom..." Johnny's voice trailed away quietly.

Randy walked up to Johnny and nuzzled his chin slightly. Johnny smiled and held the lizard by his side closely. The two resumed their walk before returning to campus for the night.

**X.X**

**:/**

**(I'm getting writer's block! oAo)**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**To SamTheExecutiveProducer- I forgot to add this last chapter XD It's fine. I'm not getting annoyed at all. I'm glad you find some of my chapters adorable ^-^ **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: You know what? I'm not going to put up warnings unless there's a smut scene. Which won't be for a while. By now you guys should probably know that almost everyone is OOC 'n stuff.**

**X.X**

Hey, Johnny?" Randy asked out if the blue, "Dose having an obsessive urge to make stuff animals a side-affect of pregnancy?"

Johnny looked up from his text book and down at it his young mate, who was sitting on the carpet fidgeting with some sewing equipment he bought. "I don't think so." Johnny admitted, shrugging. Ever since they walked by that small toy store, Randy was bombarded with the idea of making stuffed animals for their baby. Johnny didn't mind, though. It would actually save them the pain of having to go out and buy toys. One problem solved. Randy also checked out a book from the library on how to make stuffed animals.

So far he made two stuffed animals. A blue dog and a pink rabbit. They weren't very big, compared to the ones they've seen. They were actually big enough to fit in Johnny's hand, and were easy to carry around.

_Knock, knock_

"Come in." Johnny replied.

The door opened and Javier stepped in. He stopped when he saw Randy on the floor with some sewing equipment and the two stuffed animals that were placed in the corner. He felt a bit confused before he shrugged the feeling off.

"Hardscrabble wants to see you two ASAP." he said.

Randy looked over to Johnny, a glint of fear present in his eyes. Johnny, however, was surprisingly calm about the whole thing. "Sure. We'll see her in a bit." was the only thing he said before got off his bed and helped Randy up.

_**'Why are you so calm about this?' **_Randy asked as they walked down the stairs.

_**'I'm not.' **_Johnny admitted.

...

Randy felt reluctant to enter the Dean's office. It wasn't until Johnny coaxed him through their bond that he finally entered. He wondered what this whole thing was about. The Dean asked for him and Johnny to come over. So it couldn't be what he original thought it was. He then places his hand over his abdomen. Was it because of the pregnancy? They were going to tell her eventually. But they didn't think she'd find out herself. The pregnancy wasn't that noticeable.

Randy found the Dean sitting at her desk with her hands folded on it. Her face held no emotion whatsoever, like usual. "Hello, gentlemen." she said casually, "Please take a seat."

The two silently did what they were told. While Randy had a somewhat worried look on his face, Johnny's was calm and collective. As if he wasn't worried at all. Randy focused his attention on the Dean. Doing his best not to even show a hint of fear. Knowing that she would disapprove it. The headmistress cleared her throat before speaking.

"I've been hearing a rumor as of late," she said casually, "that you, Mr. Boggs, is pregnant. Am I correct?"

Randy felt a twinge of fear in him. He can't lie to the Dean. Especially if the Dean is the one who broke the scare record and has the tank to prove it. He wondered what will happen. Is he going to get expelled? Is Johnny going to get expelled? Will he have to go back to his parents? His mother? He didn't want to go back looking defeated. And what of the baby? So many thoughts were rushing through his mind right now. He then felt a gentle squeeze on his hand from Johnny.

Sighing, he nodded. "Yes, ma'm." he said.

"I see." Abigail said, "And why wasn't I informed of this sooner?"

"We only found out this month, Miss Hardscrabble." Johnny answered, "We didn't think that the pregnancy was noticeable at first. We were going to tell you once it did."

The Dean still kept her poker face after he said that. Johnny wasn't the type to lie to his superiors. He was always truthful when he spoke to them. "Hm." Hardscrabble said, "I would've appreciated if you notified me sooner." she said.

"We're sorry, ma'm." Johnny said. Lowering his head slightly. Randy did the same as well.

A hint of a smile appeared on the Dean's lips before it quickly vanished when she spoke. "You are excused, gentlemen. That's all I needed to know." she said.

Both boys looked up at the Dean with slightly confused expressions. But she merely said nothing. Not wanting to ruin their only possible chance of not getting expelled, the two silently left. Before leaving, Randy could've sworn he saw a smile on the Dean's lips as he walked out the door.

"Well that went well." the young lizard muttered when they were outside. He looked up at Johnny, expecting an answer from him. He noticed a scowl on the Alpha's face. Though it wasn't directed to him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Johnny clenched his hand into a fist. "Someone knows." he growled. The anger clear in his voice. Randy wanted to say something. But he immediately kept his mouth shut. "And when I find out who the bastard that started the rumor is, I will personally make their life a living hell." Johnny added dangerously.

Randy felt slightly frightened. Johnny was a scary monster when he's angry. Which is why it would be best if he didn't say anything. Unless he wants to get yelled at unintentionally. All the Alpha needs is some time to cool off. But knowing him, he'll probably stop at nothing until he finds out who the monster or monstress that started the rumor is. Once they arrived back at the house he immediately called for his brothers to come to the living room immediately. There he questioned all them all. They swore that they didn't say anything. Even Chet, despite being a loud mouth sometimes, swore he didn't tell anyone.

So if it wasn't one of their own then who? Johnny was so ticked off that he couldn't think straight. The Alpha angrily marched up the stairs and went into his room with Randy following him from behind. Once in his room he went over to his bed and lied down. Randy silently crawled on until he was lying beside the angry monster, which was a daring move for him to do. Randy placed his hand on Johnny's chest and rubbed it slowly.

"Calm down." the lizard whispered.

"How am I suppose to calm down with the thought of someone else knowing about the baby?" Johnny growled softly in reply.

Randy sighed softly, burying his face in Johnny's neck and nuzzled it lightly. "Johnny," he said softly, "The Dean said it was a _rumor_. She didn't say anything about somebody walking up to her and telling her."

Johnny's scowl slowly faded. Now that he mentioned it, the Dean _did _say rumor. And sometimes rumors can be false. So it would mean that not everyone on campus would believe that Randy is pregnant. He looked over to Randy, smiled, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Thanks." he murmured in the kiss. They broke the kiss softly before Randy crawled off the bed and went over to his sewing equipment. "You _seriously _aren't going to continue making stuffed animals after what happened today, right?"

Randy smiled slyly. "Well I have nothing better to do with my time. Might as well make some more stuffed animals for Johanna." he replied.

"Or Jonathan." Johnny added.

"Or Jonathan."

**X.X**

**Hey guys. I'm afraid updates are gonna be slow because I start school tomorrow. Plus I need a break from M.I. Don't worry, I'll continue this fic when I have the spare time. But for now I must concentrate on my freshman year. But I would like to say thanks to the loyal readers who read my M.I. fics over the summer. Thank you ^-^. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


End file.
